She is my Everything
by tristar3149
Summary: Carlisle and the family morn for Esme, when a friend comes and helps, who could it be...Carlisle/OCC... DISCLAIMER:I do not OWN TWILIGHT or any of the charaters, Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

In Death, There is Life or sort to speak

It was time for this woman to get away and for warn the family that she only meet once but knew Carlisle for a very long time. She was about 200 years old a baby in some vampire eyes considering a lot of them was older than Moses on his good day.

They let her out for food considering she refused human blood this whole time. Felix came with her just to make sure she would come back for her daily torcher with the family. Un be enounced to him she, some how had hit him hard enough to knock him out, tied him to a tree and she was gone and half way to America when he came to. Going back to his home he knew that he had to face Aro and the rest of them with his news.

"Lord, as if you can't tell she is gone, where I do not know, but she is gone." He said as Aro came to him and held his hand to see it for himself.

"It is coming up to ten years that she has been here it was time for her to try to escape and she succeeded. Felix, you are not to blame you are good." Aro said as he let go of the mans hand.

…...

On the plane to Seattle Washington she was jittery and nervous of the out come that was coming she did not know how it was going to play out. Landing she went to the car rental and got a car, with her license from Italy and then she was to go to Forks hoping beyond hope that she would get there just in time to help her friend.

But she knew she was to late when she was looking up the address to her friend, but she went anyway. She pulled up into the driveway and smelled the newborns that was fighting with her friends. Running as fast as she could go arriving as Edward came out of the woods and went to a girl who was crying her heart out. Then everything went into slow motion as she went to get the vampire that was heading to Esme but that was too late Carlisle and the rest were to far ways to help.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard when this mysterious person watched in horror as her mother was killed off right them in front of all of them.

Every one turned at her cry and watched her run to the vampire who killed their mother. Angelique LaLorrian Izabella Winchester went to the newborn with lightning speed and grabbed his neck and twisted, but as that was done a small girl with red eyes pulled her off and clawed her.

"Your just a child" Angel whispered as she watched someone pull off the newborn. But did not think of it any farther as she went back to the one who killed her friend, "Mother" and a few other things.

Once again she grabbed his head and twisted his neck until she heard a sickening pop as the neck broke and pulling his head she quickly took the rest of his body, arms, legs were thrown to the side. She punched a hole his chest in a barbaric fashion pulled out his dead heart and through it into the fire that was going. She watched as the bodies piled up and was burning.

The world swam in front of her as she looked to see that the person that she loved was also in a separate fire , there were many people there and she could smell wolves that was there, there was a sob coming from her left she turned and to see the human crying into Edwards chest.

Edward turned and was surprised to see a friend come from no where. He looked over the Carlisle and the rest as they were just as much surprised to see her.

"Angelique LaLorrian Izabella Winchester? Where did you come from?" Carlisle asked in a surprise

Angel looked over to him and smiled a sad smile "Italy" was all she said as she went to her knees and face planted the snow.

"Carlisle, I never saw her coming." Alice said.

"Emmet, pick her up and take her to the house, Thank you all for coming and helping." He said to the wolves as they nodded their heads went back to the rez. Carlisle finished with the burning of the newborns and his wife which he buried on the mountain top which was their favorite place to be. He could not cry but he was in turmoil in what had happened. Sighing to himself he left their place and went home to a house hold.

"She woke up about an hour ago, I let her have some clean cloths and she is in the shower. Carlisle she has scars, I do not know what happened, but she said that she came from Italy." Alice said as she watched "Father" sit down. Taking this information in.

"Italy? Is that where the Volture is from?" Bella asked. They shook their heads as in yes.

"Did she escape them?" Emmet asked for once a sensible question.

"Yes I did, been trying to think of a way to get away from them for the past ten years." She said as she came down the stairs as her tiny frame came into view.

"When was the last time you have been fed?" Carlisle said as he came over.

"In about a day, but I am fine. Could use some eggs and bacon though." She said with a sad smile and a tiny laugh.

"Edward is she?" Bella asked.

"Half vampire Bella, so she can eat human food also. She is the very first half breed in existence." Edward said.

"You can say that, Bella right?" Angel said as Bella nodded her head to say yes.

"I am 200 years old, I have known Carlisle longer and way before they were even thought of being born. I met the rest on my many get away from 'them'. To ease your mind I detest human blood, just thinking about it kind of makes me sick." Angel said to Bella.

On Bella's part she seemed relived. As they were all looking like they needed time alone and to console what they have lost in the fight. Bella was hit hard with the death of Esme, at least she could release the pain with tears while the others have to find other ways to release the pain of it, specially Carlisle who was married to the woman.

"Ill go for now and get something to eat. I know this is hard enough with out me being here." Angel said as she took her keys out of her old cloths and was heading out the door.

"No don't do that, you are welcome and I am sure that she saw you before she died at least one of her other lost daughters was here helping made her happy. She worried over you for the past ten years." Carlisle in a low hushed voice.

"Well at least I could get something more to eat at least, if anything would you let me cook?" Angel said as her English accent came back quickly.

"Your British?" Bella could not stop her self. As that was asked Angel laughed.

"Yes, I am the daughter of a nobleman to the queen." Angel said as she curtsied.

"But you are a hybrid, how was that even possible?" Bella asked almost pushing that to far.

"Simple, my mother was turned right after she gave birth to me, but my father was Aro himself, broke his own rules. And off an on he has been tracking me and trying to turn me or just touchier me with Jane, that bitch if I every get my hands on her with out falling to the floor in pain she will be dead." Angel said in a huff. Turned and went into the kitchen and started to cook for her and Bella at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is not what it seem

Walking around the edge of the woods Angel was personally happy to see the family close as ever. It had been almost a year since Esme was killed and they all knew that she was there in their hearts and memories.

All the while Angel watched Carlisle slip from everything for a good 6 months after Esme's demise. But he was coming out of it slowly thanks to his family. It was no telling when the Volture would come and grab me away from the family that I have loved, so my time is short here. In all reality I should go and leave them in piece. As luck would have it Edward has proposed to Bella officially anyway and Alice the scary pixie is planning the wedding and under no circumstance I am to leave.

"Ugh, how do I get myself into these things?" Angel said more to herself than to anyone else as she came in from the out side and inside the warm kitchen. Grabbing a mug and was waiting for the hot water to kick in for some really good hot chocolate. When he walked in, The bane of my life and the love that I have came to fall for.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked with a warm smile that warmed my heart better than the chocolate.

"Alice, the evil pixie who wants to drag me into the wedding and out to shop." Angel said with a half hearted laugh, all she involutedly shivered at the thought of the mall.

"_I swear she needs to move in to the mall!" _Angel thought

"But then we would miss that evil pixie as you call her, is it that bad?" Edward said as he came in to the kitchen.

"Edward come here for a minuet." Angel said as she looked at Edward and projected images that gave her nightmares.

"It is that bad then, sorry about that, we kind of think she has OCD when it comes to shopping and maybe a slight touch of hording, but she means well in good." Edward said as he could not hold his face strait and started to laugh.

"HEY! I CAN HERE YOU!" Alice said from her bedroom. That did it we lost it.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Carlisle as he watched the woman move from where she stood and moved to the sink to wash out the mug.

Angel raised her hand and pointed up. "Honestly do not know what I am going to do" She said as she blushed at the look he was giving her.

"Edward, you and the rest have to get ready for school and I have to be at work." Carlisle said as he left the kitchen, the rest came down and stood around.

"Now Angel , don't blow up the house while we are gone" Emmet muttered.

"You do realize that I can hear you as well, I may be half but I can still out wrestle you." Angel said as a sudden wave of tiredness hit her like a ton of bricks. Rose smacked him in the back of the head as they went to their cars and left for school.

Pulling out the mp4 player she put on the songs she loved and sashe'd through out the house and was hitting the bed before she almost used up her energy. Dragging her self into the shower to at least feel better while the others where gone. Getting out she went into her room butt ass naked and got into the shorts and sleeping shirt that at least let her breath. Crawling into the covers that was welcoming she went to sleep.

"_Sleep was good for the soul, and I craved it with passion it made being at Volture bearable to live at even if it was her father that was an ass and no one not even her mother was going to help her. That bitch was so far up Aro's ass she could not see the abuse that she was subject everyday. But none other than what the rest was having with. They thought it would be fun to see how far it was to push me to the point of just ending it right them and there, But being half I did not have the bright sparkle in the sun so I could go out in the sun and look human. That is why they had me there. I was and still am the guinea pie for them." _Angel thought as she got out of the shower, drying and them put something on like a tank top shirt and sleep shorts. Still tired she crawled into the bed that was in her room closed her eyes as she dreamed of being completely free.

Carlisle

He could not get her out of his mind no matter what he tried to do to keep him busy. In his office looking at the papers that he was filling out and was getting ready to leave. They for once had a short shift for him to do today he was leaving in about an hour, pending there was no emergency to attend to.

" _Angel has been with us for almost a year, there is something about her I can not put my finger on. When she is in the room her sent is like roses and lilac's in the spring. Why dose that sound wonderful? Is it possible I found my singer or soul mate? Sure me and Esme loved each other very much, but she was not my soul mate she had the qualities that was off the charts but we loved eacher as we were nothing more and nothing less. She was excellent with the kids. But there is something about Angel that just captured my heart completely. Angel exceed in the arts it did not mater which one it was , whether it was in the science, arts and others. I think I fell for the other pixie that is at home. But how would the others feel about it? And the Volture how would they like it? They almost find her and take her back….That would never happen if I had something to do about it…." _Carlisle looked up from his paperwork and to see it was time for him to leave. He did not even noticed that his paperwork was done so leaving them on his desk he left. Getting into the car and was driving back to his home he had an uneasy feeling about something with her. He willed the car to go faster.

"**My dear sweet child, you have amazing abilities. I would love to see if you can handle each one of ours?" Aro said to a very small girl in pig tails.**

**Change of scene**

"**You are pathetic, you can't even handle yourself with me. What makes you think you can join ranks…." Jane snired to the half grown woman.**

"**Jane go take a dive into the sun, you might be able to warm up some there…damn…..fing….bitch" Angel said the last words as pain coursed through her. **

**The last scene**

**Standing there in front of people she did not really know but a lot had whips and other things.**

**Well standing was not with cause of being tied up standing. Her head was hanging down as tears came down and hit the cold hard floor as whips were being flicked into the air and her back was flaming from the licks of those whips.**

"**It seems you don't like to scream with pain, but what else can we do to break you to screaming"…..after that was said saltwater was thrown on her back….Taking a deep breath as a new wave of pain washed over her cause of the salt in the water seeped into the open wounds. Still no screams broke out from her.**

**That is when she was cut down and was put into a dark room with 'men' and that is when she started to scream…**

Carlisle was just pulling up and into the garage. He got out of the car just as the screams came from the house. With vampire speed he was in his kitchen and was up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her room.

Walking in seeing that her bed was ripped apart and still screaming from what ever it was she was dreaming about. He went to her and saw the scares that Alice saw for the first time since he knew her. Immediately he went to her and slowly said her name

"Angel… wake up you are safe." He whispered in her ear as a ear splitting scream came. He reached for her and grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

IN her dream she could her someone telling her she was safe and felt who ever it was pick her up and pulled her close to him, he flustered face rested on a cold chest… Slowing relaxing as the dream faded into the black nothingness.

Angel woke up to be in the arms of Carlisle who looked like he was worried about her. In response she wrapped her arms around him and let out some air.

"Sorry, I did not think those would come back and haunt me like they did to me today." She said to him with a small smile.

"I just got in when I heard you scream, you want to talk about it?" He asked

"yes and no, but what can it hurt, we have known each other since I was a kid…..It all started out when I was a kid standing in front of Aro who we all know like to have people test out some skills for his sick pleasure. Then it switched to the day that Jane was wondering what skill I had when I was a teen, I told her to dive into the sun she may warm up there but she used her power of pain and I went down. The last one was where I got all those scars on my back, I was being whipped some how I never screamed even when they threw saltwater on me, god that hurt like hell. Then the leader smiled and said he knew one way to make me scream as he cut me down I was taken into a dark room and they did things that was not humanly possible." She said as some tears dropped from her eyes.

"Aro let that happen?" Carlisle said in disbelief.

"He dose not know, it was my mother she sat and watched it all happen. She never thought I should have never been born. Well at that time she was so far up Marcus's ass she did hope I was never born. I really do not think that Aro would have let that happen ever." She whispered as she took in his scent of chocolate and cinnamon. Shock took over as she felt her heart race, It latterly shocked her when he kissed her head.

"Carlisle, I was not imagining that was I not?" Angel asked

"No, you were not. I felt that too. I think you are my soul mate, your blood sings to me. I loved you since you were born and I watched you grow into a very beautiful lady." He whispered into her hair.

"Some how I have always known, but never really thought about it until now. I do remember when I was able to first walk. I always followed you every where. It did not mater whether it was to the library or just out side If I seen you I was following. I did not have a clue if it bothered you or not." She said with a smile that made him catch his breath even though he did not need to.

Carlisle remembered that very well, laughed and then looked back at her with a smile that made her hitch her breathing some what. "I remember that, it was funny to see you walking behind me, I even remembered slowing down so you can keep up. It did not bother me at all. It was amusing." He said to her.

She cracked a smile in the thought of that. Getting up from where she was at and went to the bathroom that was next to her and as Bella would call it, she had her human moments of shower teeth and other things. Opening the door to go to her room he was still there waiting.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Nothing in particular, just old times and seeing how bad they treated you and how much I wished I was there to protect you." He whispered.

"Carlisle there was nothing that you could have done, and they would have killed you, mom would have gone insane if you tried and you know that, after her change she went nuts she was not the same person you remember." Angel said in a whisper to him as she went to the closest and grabbed some cloths to put on while she was in the closet, walking back out she looked over to him and then went to him and held her hands out to him.

"Come on you need to feed." Angel said as she pulled him up and went out the door, pulling him behind her.

Alice and the gang was at school at lunch as they were talking amongst them selves all the sudden Alice flipped her head as she went into a trance…..

**Carlisle looked happy and he was smiling to who ever it was that he was talking to….grabbing the person that he was talking into him in a embrace that spelled love. **

**This person had a smile on her face as she turned to walk to the kill there were scares on her back… Angel.**

Alice came back and looked at her family with a smile.

"You know when Angel came….We all know it has been a year…. Well Carlisle found his soul mate and it is her….It works out perfect they are only 100 years between each other. This is what we need to do." Alice said as they all came closer to get the details of how they were going to help this relationship.

"Wow, we are going to have a new Cullen in the house? She is even older than Esme!" Emmet said in his excitement. The Lunch room went quiet as there all herd a smack on the head from Rose and as the table laughed it off.

"I like her she has been quiet and reserved. I will say she has a lot of skeletons in the closet. She hurts emotionally than most people do, I know it is the fact from the Vulture and her mother." Bella said and they all looked at her as if she had a third head on her shoulder. "What? We talk a lot here lately, she is scared that they will come and get her again, she is scared of what they do this time and no one not even us would see her cause she would be dead. I know even if she was the first half, I know that they would not care. Her mother would see to that just to get close to Aro." Bella said and they still looked at her like she was nuts.

"Honestly guys, I know you all had felt like she was going away as soon as she could. " Bella said once again looking at all of them. The bell rang and they all left to go to the next class.

In the forest they ran and listen to several heart beats that was close to them and they went to where they heard them and no sooner that they got there Carlisle went for the bear that was closeted to him and she went for the dear that was to her.

It had been a while that she had hunted for her food and she relished it, still not full she went after the maintain lion that was not far from them and she drained him dry, now full and happy she went to where Carlisle was at finishing his last kill for a while.

"Feel better?" Angel asked as she came to him.

"Yes, very. So what do you think?" He asked for no particular reason at all.

"Think what Carlisle? You are talking like Yoda." Angel said back as they made their way back to the house.

Un knowing that they both reached for their hands and as soon as that was done their fingers interlocked and slightly swinging. Angel looked down at this and smiled at it and was stopped with a tug on her arms. He looked at her and then pulled her into an embraces that was short of love as his head inched closer to her's

"I think that I love you very much." He whispered into her ear which she shivered at the wording.

"Carlisle I have always loved you, but you know my time is short as it is, they will come for me and when they do it just might be the last time I see you or the rest. I know that every time I leave they let me have 10 years of freedom and that is it and they come back for me, but this time I think that this was the last straw." Angel said as she swallowed against the tears that was threatening to fall.

"That will not happen, love. I can talk to Aro and see what can be done. Until then we can take it one day at a time." He whispered again to feel her shiver again.

They went inside the house, he went to his study and she went with him.

"Carlisle, is there anything you wanted to say or ask?" Angel whispered. He stood their contemplating what to do next. But she had already came to him and made that final step and full blown kissed him with every thing she could offer to him.

Shocked was first and then closing their eyes the kissing went deeper. Their hands was everywhere that was touchable, But none of them even noticed that the rest of the family had come back from the school and started to laugh at the noise that was coming down from the stairs.

Breaking about Carlisle and Angel looked at each other and smile together. Locking hands together they went down stairs to face what ever the rest was ready to through at them.

"Its about time that you two decided to get it on." Emmet whooped

"Emmet that was not even fair considering everyone and that includes me, can hear you talk about a certain thing that drives you nuts." Angel said with her eyebrows lifted so he could the hint.

"You heard that?" He asked,

"What do you think Em?" Angel said back to him. Be fire she knew it she was out side

"You would not know about that?" He asked as he sat her down.

"About just as everyone else that knows, remember no secrets in this house hold." Angel said as she crouched down.

"What you going to try to take me down like you said you could?" Emmet said in a happy voice.

"If that is what you want to do?" Angel said as she watched his next move.

Circling each other as to see who was going to slip up in what was to come next. Yea it was Emmet and he launched himself to Angel who stood and moved out of the way and he went pass her but turned on a dime and came back at her, she used his momentum against himself an grabbed his arm and flung him into the trees to the left of them.

She smiled as she heard Emmet growl and was on his back to her. Angel almost seemed board with this as he came at her she jumped into the air and grabbed his shoulders pushing him on to his back and her on top.

"I told you that I can do this." Angel said as she smiled to the slightly irritated Man below her.

"Yes I see that. How can you fight like that?" He asked and was smack on his forehead.

"I may be Half, but I have lived with vampires all my life. What you think they would not train me not to fight?" She asked as she got up and helped him up.

He shock his head and then gave her a hug as they went in, noticing every one was watching what was going on with smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering the Past

Looking at the library that was his study, she went to read the titles of the books that he had to read. She was amazed to see what he had and of course most were medical books, but every once in awhile she would catch glimpses of book titles that was not medical, grabbing one that she knew and had read in the past, sitting down in his chair she also noticed the small cd system on his desk. Looking at the list she remembered every one of the classical composers as it was yesterday.

I smiled to myself as I was reading the titles to the composers and I would have to agree that Bach, Beethoven, and Handle were my favorites my favorite song is "Fur Elise" which he had and he also had "Moonlight Sonata" There were a few more that I remembering to dance to on some of the holiday's that was celebrated. I loved to dance, sing , play music, Ohhh Edward has a baby grand somewhere, must play soon. Sighing to myself and getting up and went looking for the Baby Grand and found it soon after.

Not knowing if I was to touch it and with out Edwards permission. I started playing some of the music that I learned to play and I even played some movements that I have played in front of the brother's as well many royalties over the centuries. I just wish there was a violin some where also. Just sitting there playing the music that I remembered and not knowing that I had an audience standing at the door. I moved on to, too my favorites songs perfectly

Before I knew it there were clapping noises behind me, I turned to look who it was and there stood the whole family smiling.

"I am sorry Edward, I could not help myself. I saw it and went to it. I hope you are not mad." I said to him.

"No, I am not as a matter of fact I think it has never been played beautifully before." He said as he came up and took over the other part of the bench still smiling.

"Ok, just kind of wished there was a Harpsichord, that is what I learned to really play, but give me an instrument I can play it. I can sing and have been in many cathedrals and sang for many royalty, and that also includes dancing but that dose not mean the dancing now days, talking about the dancing when I grew up. Yes Bella I can put my groove on if it is the right song. Speaking of which. You really need to put a pole in here!" I said with a smirk as being a smart ass.

"Oh no, then no one would leave the room." Edward hissed in good nature.

"Put that is the whole point." I wiggled my eye brows up and down.

If Edward could blush he would be red as a tomato. Then I reached in and started to play my favorite once again. It made me calm and collective.

"Fur Elise?" Emmet asked in awe. Every one turned to look at him in shocked for him to even know what it was.

"Yes Emmet Fur Elise. One of my favorite classical songs." I said as I played with my eyes closed and then changed to "Greensleves"

Then he came in with a violin and gave it too me as Edward took over the piano. I stood up and played again all of this was coming from my heart and memory of good times that I had growing up. Putting the Violin down and one song that Edward started to play was "Ave Maria"

Clear as a bell I started to sing the song. Closing my eyes as my voice was conveying what I was trying to get across to them. I felt strong arms encircle around my waist as I sung the song. I did not know who it was nor did I care I was in the song and knew it well. I sung it in Italian as that was the only way I knew how to sing it.

When Edward stopped playing I looked up to see a very stunned group to say the least. I looked who held me close to him and that was my love, my life, my everything.

"That was something, you should have been famous and had a lot of money to spend." Emmet said true to form.

"I am in my own way, I am very well known in the vampire world and asked far an wide to sing and such, but as it stands they will not let me out even for that. It's not so much the brother's as it is my mother and that is saying something. Speaking of which I think I better call and see if I can just talk to the brothers in a week's time here if they will do it that way." I said as Carlisle let go and I went into the study and called Aro's privet number that no one knew not even his brothers.

"Hello my darling daughter, I'm not that mad. What do you want?" He asked.

I knew instantly that my mother was there. Time to play the father card. "Dad, do you think you can go somewhere privet, I really need to talk to you." I asked him. I heard him ask everyone out of his room and once the last person was out of the room and the door is shut.

"Angel you never really pull that card out unless it is something that you want or in dire need. I am not mad at you at all as a matter of fact I was waiting for it." He said

"Father, can you and Marcus, Caius, come here to Carlisle's I just want to speak with you guys alone. Please this coming weekend?" I asked quietly.

"Hang on let me get the brother's." He said and called them into the room and asked if it was all right to do so. They said yes. Some where in my subconscious I thank them.

"We will be there on Saturday, do you mind if I bring some of our guard?" He asked. I said that would be fine but not Jane. He said ok.

I hung the phone up and sighed to myself and went out the room and knowing that they heard was fine with me. The week went fast and most of the time I spent hunting and being by myself something that I liked a lot.

Sat came up and I was nervous as hell waiting by the window watching the road for any signs of them. When I noticed a black car came up the drive I knew it was them. Getting up and waiting by the door with Carlisle eased some of my butterfly's I had. They came up and Carlisle welcomed in the house. I noticed that they all had eyes on me. I noticed that my mother was not there which was a relief.

"Well my daughter what is it that you want to talk about?" Aro asked.

"Aro, father, this is hard for me to even tell or ask but I will. Remember the times that I came up missing?" I asked he nodded his head to say that he did as did the brother's

"My mother took me out of the castle on those time and I was subjected to torcher and then I as raped many times in front of her, Dad, she has lost her mind, she dose not like me nor did she ever loved me ever." I said in tears. Before I knew it is was Marcus that was letting me cry into his should and Caius was rubbing my back it was strange to say the least.

"I am sorry, I never knew, she knows how to hide memories and stuff like that well. I am truly sorry Angelique my daughter, she will be taken care of when we get back. Is there something else you wanted to ask us?" He said as he took my hand and pulled me into him.

"Yes, I want my freedom, I want to be with my sole mate Carlisle. Please father let me have a life outside of the castle. Please that is all I ask. I will come back and visit and stuff Ill even come and sing for you or whatever." I said as I held my breath

"I see what you mean, you and Carlisle's bond is very strong and that is saying something." Marcus said out loud.

"Then if Caius dose not have a problem with it then you have your freedom." Aro said as he still hugged me.

"I see no problem in it what so ever. But what dose need to be discussed is the human that has Edwards heart? Will she be turned you all know the rules." He said to every one.

"Yes, I will be changed after my graduation if that is all right with you." Bella said to them.

"Good, then we will be on our way, I hope to see you all at Christmas and at the New Years Ball." Aro said as he realized his daughter into Carlisle's arms.

They left and every one was breathing easier as the car turned to go to the airport to take them back home.

"That went really well." Carlisle said in happy tone. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Angel and smiled like a cat that ate a mouse.

"Yea it went well all right, at least I am free now. So what is the plan for tonight? It is Saturday and I am board." I said with a smile on my face. As that was said Alice went into a trance and then smiled.

"How about we go out to a club and have some fun. Bella I have to perfect out fit for you, oh and you to Angel come on we need to get ready." Alice said as she pulled on me and Bella up the stairs.

"Kill me now!" I said as I was pushed into Alice's room.

It took almost an hour to get all of us ready and Bella was hungry, so while Alice had her in her grips I made a sandwich for her and myself and went into her room, she was just about done and then it was my turn.

Alice was dressed like she was and so was Rose, but me and Bella was dressed to the T if you call that. Bella was in a short deep blue shimmery dress that just covered her ass, Me I was in the same sort of style but mine was some what in the emerald green that was a tad bit longer. Both of our hair was put in a bun that had tendrils hanging to the sides of our faces.

"We are ready and they are waiting on us." Alice said to us and each one went down the stairs, but I kept and eye on Bella with her 4 inch heel boots, me I was no stranger in those kind of heels but Bella was not. As we came into view each men held their breath and we went to our respective places. Carlisle was just walking in and saw me needless to say he was blown out of his shoes as I was considering he is finally showing his age and that was not vampire age either.

"Well Dr. Cullen, you ready for this adventure? I am sure that you have not been in one of these in a while. " I asked with a wink.

His answer was his arm held out and I took it with a laugh. Getting there and parking. Getting out Alice and Jasper went to the bouncer and got everyone in and we went to our table with loud music was pumping out. Which had to be one of my favorite songs. "Lien with it, rock with it" Franchise Boys. Every one watched as I moved to this song gracefully.

The next song was "Pop Lock it." Which was my other song. When I got up there I knew what I was doing to a certain man that was sitting on the sidelines. Not to mention all the other men that was in this establishment, I heard a distinctive growl from my mate as another man was dancing with me. The song ended and I got down and sat next to Carlisle.

"Geeze they are playing a lot of older songs." I said as I was bouncing up and down in my seat. Not even thinking grabbing Carlisle and dragged him to the dancing floor and danced with him, Aha I got a surprise when I grinded my behind in his front. I turned around and he had a huge smile on his face that was nothing short of feral and full of lust as well as love. He took me back to the table and I ordered a shot of Tequila with everything.

"What! You all look at me like I have lost it?" I asked to very confused vampires. " I am half vampire and half human, I can drink and eventually get drunk."

"Well lets see how much you can handle?" Emmet said to me.

"Aha, I can drink you under the table, but not tonight. I just came to have fun and dance and that is it, the rest of the night is Mountain Dew." I said to him as his face fell. "Emmet if it makes you feel better we can do it at home sometime." His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We talk for a while and each one of the couples went up and danced every once in a while then my other song came one from "The Black Eyed Peas, Imma Bee" Getting up and went to the dance floor and danced to it. To my happy moment was Bella and we just went with it. We had fun as Edward came up and so did the rest of the family. Another song came on and I could not resist it. I was up on Carlisle grinding and getting him worked up beyond belief. Another song which I loved also and just let it lose.

Some where in the crowd I smelled another vampire and looked around to see who it was but they were gone. I noticed that Bella was getting hungry and she was getting tired also.

"Come on I am hungry, did not eat much before we came here and I am pretty sure that Bella is also hungry and she is getting tired. There was another vampire here and she was watching Edward, that is all I can since from her, she was angry with him. We can talk about this when we get home." Angel said as she was on high alert.

The ride was quiet and as Bella fell asleep in Edwards arms. Pulling up into the house every light was on, we knew we turned them off . The men in the family went first, well me being me I went also. I walked in to see that the house was torn apart from top to bottom. I gasped as everything that Esme had furnished the house was ripped and broken.

"Edward it is safe to come in, you might be surprised, go to your room and see if anything has been messed with?" I asked.

"Who could have done this?" Bella asked.

"I do not know, Bella I really do not know." I said back. They all came back down and said nothing of theirs was broken or smashed. Except for Edward and he came down holding records that he has had for a very long time. Bella went to him and hugged him.

I went to where his piano was at and it was safe and whole. "Babe, did anyone mess with your stuff?" I asked as I came to his study and was absolutely shocked, certain books were pulled off the shelf and ripped apart, his desk was smashed to pieces, papers were every where. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him in concern of what he might do.

"There were two different vampires in here, they work with each other but we know them, well one we know well. But the other is how did she get here so quick?" Jasper said. "Angel you might want to go to your room and see if anything has been tampered with."

I went up the stairs and got into the hall that led to my room which was next to Carlisle, I opened the door and to my horror blood was every where. I could tell that as soon as I opened the door everyone stiffened up and came up to the hall where I was standing at.

What I saw brought me to my knees in pain and horror. Hanging from the ceiling was a child and a baby dead, their blood was dripping to the floor and on the bed. Beside the children there was writing that was written in blood.

"Well, you got what you want, Freedom, but see what this freedom brings you bitch, I will kill you. Mom"

Still on my knees and reading what my mother had written, and watching the children swing made me sick, I got up and went to the bathroom and up chucked everything.

"Get everything that you value, we can't even let the police see this. We either have to burn the house or do something cause this is something that we can not cover up at all. Even with Charlie on the police force this will not go smooth." I said to every one and that is when I noticed that every one had black eyes. "Go, I will get them and wrap them up. Either go hunt or get packed up."

I get up off my knees and go to the bathroom and get warm water and set it on the night stand and step on the bed and get the human children down and wash them up, the baby was first being small I wrapped him up in a small sheet and put him gently on the floor. Upon reaching for the human girl I felt a small flutter of a heart beat.

"Carlisle! She is still alive." I yelled as I gingerly grabbed her and pulled her down and into my arms, just as remembered that he went to hunt. Going to his study that held his medical supplies. While monitoring the child I washed her body in saline making sure that there was nothing else going on, but I noticed a bite mark and really started to cry. As the girl started to yell as the change was going through the change. I went to the phone and called Carlisle cell.

"Hey, babe what is going on?" He answered

"The girl was or still is alive, she is going through the change, she is young we know what is to happen. There is to be no immortal child." I whispered to him.

"I know, I could kill your mother for this." He said as he came through the back door.

"I want to myself, Carlisle what is here that I can inject the heart to make it stop?" I asked not really wanting to do this. He came into the room and went to the cabinet and pulled out the stuff they give prisoners for lethal injection.

"Here this should do it, at least this will be quick and painless." He said and gave me the needle. I closed my eyes and jammed the needle into the child's chest and pushed the plunger, while listening to the erratic heartbeat as she struggled for life. Then it stopped for good and I waited to see if she would wake up but she did not. I never noticed that the tears were falling as I did this.

Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace as I cried for the children that will never grow old and die with family around them. I cried in frustration for my mother, I cried cause I hated her with all of my being. I finally stopped and covered the child with a white sheet and went to get the baby and laid him next the girl.

"Carlisle what are we going to do? Bella can't leave cause of school even though this is her last year. I can't live here knowing what happened, their ghost will haunt me." I said in his shirt.

Then I stiffened up as I felt two presents of the children. Looking around I saw the baby boy who was sitting and then I saw the girl.

"Please don't be sad, You had nothing to do with this. You did what you saw fit to do. We will not be missed, Jonathan was abandoned and I lived on the streets. All I ask is that you visit every year, you are a kind vampire." Then her and the boy left.

"It is a good thing that we have several houses here in Forks, we can move into one of them and burn this place down." He said as he grabbed all of his books and the painting. He went out to the living room as the truck pulled up and parked every one packed it up in half an hour.

Bella walked in and hugged me for all it was worth. "I know this is going to be hard for all of us. But I talked to my dad and mother and they gave me consent to move with you guys no matter where it was." She said with a small smile on her face.

I smiled at her "No, you need to finish school, we will stay in Forks but not this house." I said as I pulled them out of the house. One of the very few gifts that I have, is that I can cause fire with really nothing while standing out side of the house and the cars were gone. Fire started in the living room and worked itself all through the house and when it was completely engulfed the ground gave away and swallowed the house in the ground. The earth moved again and covered where the house once stood.

Yea I can control some elements, Fire and earth are just it. But it takes a lot out of me and I went to my knees. Carlisle picked me up and we walked to his car waiting.

We pulled up to another but equally beautiful house and started to move into it. By morning all the documents have been altered so that we never lived in that house, as if it never existed


	4. Chapter 4

Turn, Turn, Turn

"_There is a season, Turn, Turn, Turn." ( The Birds)_

_Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter! Just letting you know._

The morning after the house was brought down we were unpacking in the new house or old depends of how you look at it. It was a good thing that it was furnished also with whatever everyone wanted. Like I said by the time the sun rose up that house was never to exist. I went out to the store and stocked up on food and such for Bella and little odds and ends for what is left. By the afternoon there was a postal service person there holding a package.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am I need to drop off this package for the woman in the house." He said in a slight nervous tone.

"Um.. Sure, I'll sign for it." I said as I signed for it and he left in a hurry. I smiled almost laughed at the poor guy. But my face changed when I went in and saw the whole gang in near hysterics.

"That was mean you guys." I said the best I could and not laugh.

"Sorry!" they said in unison I just went on my way and started to stock the house before Carlisle came home. Before I knew it Bella's old red truck was rumbling up the drive way. I stood at the door to let her in with a smile.

"How was school?" I asked.

"It was good, nothing out of the norm there." She said as she went to Edward.

"Good, the kitchen is fully stocked and stuff if you want to get a snack or something, I'll be flitting around the house if you need anything." Said back to her as I went down the hall to study.

I went into the study and looked at the package that was sitting on the desk. I thought it was for Carlisle but as I looked at the name of the package it was for me and from Italy no doubt.

I opened it up and there on the desk was papers and a letter for me to read. I opened the letter.

( My dearest daughter,

How is everything going now that you are away from this drafty old castle? Carlisle treating you well? The papers that I sent if for you to sign and bring it back here for the Christmas ball which everyone is in invited to go.

Now the first paper is assigning you as my heir and legally my daughter. In this case you will have an account set up for you and unlimited access to the account. You will not need the want of money in either case it be. Between me and my brother's and Carlisle you get everything you want and need.

The rest of the papers are for the account and so forth.

Now for personal maters you are a Volturi princess and you will always have a seat open if anything comes to one of our demise (Like that is going to happen anytime soon). I hope you have been practicing cause you are going to sing for us when you are home at least for Christmas.

Well my dear I have to go feed. Talk to you soon enough.

From: Aro)

I sat there stunned, I did not hear the car pull up nor did I hear the door open or him calling my name when he came into the study. I only looked up when his warm hands grabbed my face and pulled it up so I could look into his eyes. I gave him the letter and the papers for him to read.

He looked over to me and smiled "I think you should do it." He simply said to me.

"I know, but it is shocking that he would go that far to make amends that was not even his to make. I don't want that seat and I don't want his money either. I just want to be with you and that is it." I said softly. He went down to his knees and looked at me strait in the eyes and then smiled.

"Lets take it one day at a time. I still remember the child that followed me every where while in Volturra. So this is still new to me even after a year of you being here." Seeing the look in my eyes as he said that. But continued "I love you I truly do, but I know or think you are not ready for something like this. Even if I am 100 years older than you."

I backed away from his grasp and got up walked over to the door and then looked at him with a angry voice " I am not a child any more, so I do not need to be treated like one either. I love you Carlisle with every ounce of my being whether it is the vampire or human side, I can't think how I managed to survive with out you."

I was out the door before I knew it and up the stairs and into my room before any one could think, well except for Alice she saw it coming and was waiting for me in my room.

"He will come to his senses quickly and realized that he said something wrong. Then he will end up making up to you." She said with a smile that was some what had a cheese look to it.

I snorted at that. "Yea, until then I want to be mad as hell. If he still thinks that I am the child that did follow him, then he has a world of hurt coming cause I am not that child any more. I grew up in some of the worst conditions and I still fought back, for Christ sake, I have been burned, stabbed, whipped, rapped, tied up, sliced, and what ever else that bitch of a mother of mine could think of and I still came back and lived, sometimes it was in fear, the others I came back stronger then most could think. Cut me, I bleed say something bad it hurts like a mother, get me mad though feel my wrath cause I am coming for yea. Love me I am loyal to the end and I return that love. I am many things but I am not a child!" I ranted at her even though some of the tears were falling and hitting the floor.

I knew every one heard me I did not care who heard me. I was mad, angry, sad, and I still loved him even if he thought of me as a child. I sighed and went out my bedroom door and out the front I just wanted time to myself.

Carlisle POV

I was stunned to say the least, I knew she was not a child. That just came out and I could not stop it. It actually hurt to see her leave. I sat down on my chair in the study looking and thinking in everything that she had said to me.

I only shook my head and was very ashamed of my self for even thinking that she was a child. I heard what she had said and that in its self almost made me go up there and hug her and kiss her and tell her that everything will be all right. As it is she wanted none of that and she did not want my pity, but that is not the reason why I wanted to go up there. I love her even more than Esme, Which took me by surprise in itself. I rub my chest as she went out the door to be alone, I knew about the whole mates thing and I never thought it would hit me like it did. I sighed and went for a book to read while she was gone until it hit me.

"I need to do something to make it up to her." I said out loud to no one in particular. Getting up and going to the door and out of it I in search of some candles and other thing until Alice stopped me and then said.

"Everything is in your room ready to be done and the reservations are made and you will not have to wait in line for them, She will be back in a hour and have enough time to get ready and then go."

I smiled at the little woman in front of me and nodded my head and went to my room to set it all up and then pull out the black suit I would be wearing for the evening at the theater. I took a shower and got ready by the time she got back.

APOV

I got back home went up to my room and went into the shower, for me I was back to myself a couple of trees and some dear was not lucky for they were either dead or in splinters, I feel being back home considering that my chest was hurting for being gone, yes even I know that pull was going on and I know he knows it as well. I get out of the shower and went to dry my hair and get dress to say sorry to the man that I love.

There was a knock on the door as I pulled on my robe. "Come in Alice." I said with a smile.

"Get dressed you and Carlisle are going to see a show." She said as he moved to my closet and pulled out an old dress that I loved, being it was made in the 1700's it was black and long with diamonds around the neckline, the only draw back was it had to have a corset.

"I am not wearing that, I hate corsets and all that Jazz. Don't get me wrong that is my favorite dress." I said as I walked past her and pulled out another black but just as long dress was recent and a pair of high healed shoes. I put in on and went to the mirror and was happy. It showed my curves just right and held my breast even though larger than most women's perfectly, I went and put on diamond earring and necklace some thing simple and simple make up and I was ready to go, even though I had no clue in what I was going to go and see.

I went down the stairs to the living room only to see that Carlisle was dressed in his black suit. Some where in front of me there was a wolf whistle and a loud resounding crack in the back of the head.

"Emmett!" I thought and that brought a laugh from Edward who smiled after that. He was standing at the end of the steps and held his arm out for her to take it as they left the living room we both heard kissing sounds and other things. I simply stopped and closed my eyes and whipped up the wind inside the house as it looked like a tornado had hit it. Then there was another resounding crack and a "Fuck that hurts you know."

I laughed hard as we went into the garage and got into his Mercedes and took off into the late sunset. The ride was very quiet as we just enjoyed just being with each other. He pulled up to the theater and it surprised me to see what was playing. (Phantom of the Opera) which was my favorite play at least at this time. Walking in holding hands and smiling as we took our box seats and talking in low voice.

"I am truly sorry for earlier, I know that you are not a child. I love you for who you are, all of you." He said with a smile. Which did nothing for what I was feeling between my legs, but I took his apology with a smile and then I said.

"I am sorry for going off on you, in my heart I knew that is not what you meant to say. I love you Carlisle I always have since I first laid eyes on you when I was young. I know this pull that is going on and I would give what is left of my human side to be a full on vampire. I would give my life up to protect you. Even though that is what you feel about me. I know how hard the road it was for you to get this far."

He leaned over and kissed me that was nothing but searing heat and love for me and then I knew he was mine forever no mater what will come and what had happened in the past. The curtains came up we watched the show hand in hand smiling. Every once in a while I would catch him staring at me from his side.

The show ended and we gave a standing ovation to the players, We walked back to the car hand in hand and smiling, we got in and took off to the next part of the date as he pulled up to an expensive restaurant. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"You do know that I really do not need to eat human food right?" I asked.

He smiled and then said "I know, but it is good for you to eat it every once in a while." He got out and walked around and opened my door and helped me out of the car. We went in and I ordered what I liked and then ate. I did not noticed the dance floor that had people in it. He once again got up and held his hand "May I have this dance, My lady." He asked. I placed my hand in his and he lead me to the dance floor and we glided across the floor flawless and precise in our steps.

He held me close, to the point that there was no space between us at all. We stayed on the floor through a few of the older dances like the (Fox trot, Tango, ) and a few others.

Needless to say he was making me feel things that I thought was dead in me, All I knew is that I could not wait until we got home and into the bedroom.

"Come on you need to feed, hun." I whispered into his ear that cause a shiver down his spine.

He looked at me and smiled once more, he paid for the dinner and we left to go back home and him to go hunt. We pulled up and went inside he got dressed into something that was comfortable. He gave me a kiss before he went out to feed.

I went into my room and started the water to take a long hot shower while he was gone. I washed everything and as I got out I noticed that there was a black lace teddy on the bed. I knew it had to been Alice to leave it there. I put it on and wrapped my red silk robe over it and walked to his room, knocking on it. He was not there so I went in to notice that it was lit with candles and rose petals trailing to the bed and all over the bed.

The one thing that I was waiting to see was in the middle of the bed and sitting back watching the door and waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to where he was at pulling off my robe. He gasped at what I was wearing. I knew what was going to happen he was beside me in no time as his lips was kissing my shoulder to my neck and then back down as his hands ghosted along my arms sending shocks along the way. His hands moved and removed a strap off my shoulder.

I smiled as the straps fell down, his hands moved and started to untie the tie that held the teddy together. I felt it fall to my waist. He turned me and with a glint in his eyes he looked at me and then to my breast. I noticed that his face was coming closer and then he kissed me again and I melted into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He then got on and was on top of me drinking in my body as his lips came down again and kiss hard and demanded to open my mouth as our tongues clashed and fought for dominance his hands went down to my breast and pinched, pulled, to get them to pucker up. Then his lips cover my over heated flesh down between my breast and trailed up to one of my nipples and sucked gently while his other hand teased the other.

I moaned loud as I arched my back and breathing became hard to come by as his magic hands grabbed the lace that I was wearing and ripped it off. I was naked and he was still half way dressed.

"This is a little lopsided." I said as I looked at him with a smile. He did not even think about it he stripped and was back with me naked. I flipped over and ravished him to the point I was teasing him, He gave me that look of where was I going. So I stopped and waited for him. I knew where my place was in the bed, but as daylight was at it is I was his equal.

He then flipped me onto my back again with him on top, holding my hands above my head and his body between my legs as the tip of his dick inching towards it goal. I looked up to him and whispered. " Just give it to me, take me and mark me as your mate." After that he did not need any prompting in one very swift move he was buried in me to the hilt. Wrapping my legs around his waist urging him to continue. He pulled out and then back in hard and picking up speed.

"Carlisle.. Please stop teasing, I may be half human, but not all the way." I whispered and moaned. He let go of my hands and they were on his shoulders holding on to him as he speeded up to his vampire side and his face showed it also. I was moaning and matching his every stroke. I could feel myself getting tighter around him and with three strokes I was over the edge in pure bliss as I called out his name. I think lifted up and bit him on his shoulder as he bit mine as he came also.

Lapping the mark for each other showing we were mated. He pulled out and trying to regulate his breathing as I was mine. I pulled my self up to his chest and purred in content as he did the same. There was no need for words as we can held each other. I looked back into his eyes and showed him nothing but love and devotion. He looked back into mine and the same thing was there.

"Carlisle, I love you so much and I am so happy." I whispered to him. He smiled and then moved down and whispered into my ear.

"I love you to my Angel. I finally feel complete and loved." I shivered when he said that and so it continued for the rest of the night of love making.

Some where in the house there was a booming laughter and some one said "It is about damn time, you got that ass." and then there was a smack across the head.

I laughed hard at that.


	5. Chapter 5

MOM

Back In Volturra

Aro was pacing the room waiting to see if that infernal vampire woman would ever seek for his call. Each pace around the room was making him mad and that did not include the other two men in the room either.

"If she would only show up and then we would not have to go and find her." Aro said as the doors opened and there was a group of humans being lead into it. That is when he saw the woman that had his daughter. He smiled and then every one converged on the panicked group it was dinner time for the kings. After everything was cleaned up he " Every one leave except for Constance."

Everyone left except for her. She smiled at him and came to him as he held out his hand and then read her mind. He smiled inwardly and let go of her hand. "Constance, do you realize that my daughter is gone and that she asked to be set free?" He asked

"No Aro I did not." She said back

"Liar, I could read it and see it. What else have you done to her in her life? I know for a fact that you left the castle and was in Washington not just two days ago." He hissed.

"She is not my child and I do not care for her let alone love her, she is the bane of my afterlife. She is an abomination to this race of vampires." She stated and no sooner she was flying into the wall. Now Aro was a gentlemen to a point yea he was not the best man in all of the world, but he was seething and slapped her across the face and she was in the wall.

She got up and left the room and was out of the castle before his guards could even get her.

Aro was in his office and was dialing Carlisle phone as he was tiring to calm down. Carlisle picked up after the 2nd ring.

"Carlisle, my soon to be son-in-law, Constance has left here and I am sure she is on her way to Angel, I would guess to finish the job that she been doing? Has she been there lately?" He asked his old friend.

"Yes she has not just two days ago, she broke into our old home and little hung children from the ceiling one was a little girl and the other was a baby. The little girl was going through the change and we had to destroy her, It just about killed Angel to do it. The house is gone along with the bodies. Angel has some very impressive gifts." Carlisle said to him.

"Thank you my friend, I will send out the word for Constance to be hunted and brought back here, but if all fails you will have to kill her or Angel will have too. Angel knows how take care of herself, she is a fierce fighter and she was one the best of the elite guard. Send her my love when you see her tonight and keep a look out also." Aro said before he hung up after the goodbyes.

"Brother, what are you going to do with that woman? Do you think with every vampire looking out for her will help or only aid her to get revenge?" Marcus asked.

"It can go either way, as it stands the ball is in her court. Constance knows how to get her way, she is one conniving bitch when she wants to be." Aro said to his brother.

Marcus was shock to say the least that his brother just cussed out loud. They walked away to have everyone run to different corners and spread the word that Constance was to be found separated or alive either way she was on their shit list.

Constance did not even stop to feed as she kept running to her goal and to the daughter she never wanted. Just thinking of all the years that she tried to kill Angel the torcher that she put her daughter through turned her on and she was not ashamed that she took many partners during that time.

"_I hate that bitch, I hope I can get my hands on her neck and rip her head from her body and burn her all the while fucking her mate in front of her. Yea that sounds like a plan, but I need help there is one vamp that I know that I can count on. I wonder if she is still hunting that human… My daughter Victoria." _She thought as she got on the plane that was heading to Washington.

Pulling out her phone and dialing the number to other vampires that would know where Victoria would be at. Come to find out that she was in Washington Seattle to boot.

"Good, now we can get what ever she is looking for and for my bane all at once. Dear sweet Angel watch your back cause I am coming." I said to myself as I sat down for the long flight.

Carlisle was at work when the call came from Aro and he saw red. He got his rounds done and as well his paperwork. He got off of work early, he would get the as his kids got back from school. Pulling out and driving to home, he pulled up and was out of his car as the rest went into the house.

"Family meeting." He called and every one shuffled out to the dinning room. Angel was the last one to be there as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long and soft kiss.

"Carlisle what is wrong?" I asked.

"Babe, you will need to sit down for this." He said as he guided her to the chair next to him.

"I got a call from Aro." He started

"What did he say?" Angel asked.

"He told me that your mother escaped from him when he confronted her in what she was doing. She is coming here to finish what she had started with you. He called me to let us know what had happened." He said with a shaky breath.

I not only saw red but I also saw black. I got up and started to pace the floor wondering is she will ever let me live my life. I breath out and then said " She is a sadistic bitch, during those times that she had me torcherd she had men with her and they were have their way with her and she liked it." I said as I remembered what had happened. Carlisle came up and wrapped his arms around me.

Just as that was done Bella came in crying and sobbing. I immediately went to her and let her cry into my shoulder as she held a paper. "She…she….. Left me a note for me to read. It written in blood." She said to everyone

I took the paper and read it " Dose anyone know where Charlie is?" I asked.

"He was not home last night, Plus the station said that he went over to see about an animal attach. He has not been back since then." Bella said as the fear sat in her.

"Stay here and let…" She started to say as Carlisle phone went off.

He took the call and said nothing as he went out to his car and Angel hot on his heals.

"Carlisle what was that phone call?" I asked not really wanting to know.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short but sudden inspiration hit me and had to go with it…. Hope you like…. Leave a message at the beep….**


	6. Chapter 6

One Call

He looked at me and then we walked to the garage for some for the sake of being alone. I think I knew who that was and what he had to do. I only gave him a hug and then kissed him softly and let him go but not before he said. "If I call you know why, and if I do what ever you do keep Bella here." I nodded my head as to understand what he had said.

I went back inside as he took off to the hospital and to the morgue. I went back inside to see a hysterical Bella. "Why did the hospital call for?"

"Bella it is a hospital, any number of things can happen. Just calm down and you will be here for the night. I am sure Charlie would not want you to be alone." I said back to her.

We went into the living room where Emmett had the wii going and was in the process of distracting Bella. I waited for an hour as I was preparing dinner for Bella when my cell phone ring. I sighed and went to it and opened it up.

"Hello dear." I said to him as I heard him gasp for air that he really did not need.

"Go out side, so no one can hear." He said.

I walked near to the forest and said "Ok I am away from the house, how bad is it?"

"It is bad, Billy Black is here also, Jacob was killed also. A good part of the pack is wounded also. Babe, Victoria slaughtered them. It is true that Charlie is also dead." He said sadly. Just as that was said I heard a scream from inside the house.

"Shit!" I ran back to the house to only see Bella on the floor and the phone in her hand. I picked it up.

"Carlisle hang on hun." I said to him on the other phone and gave it to Edward so he can talk to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked

"Yea, ma'am this is Jacksonville police. I regretfully to say that Isabella mom and step father was found dead in their home." He said.

"Thank you so much officer for letting a girl know over the fucking phone! You have no morals or better not even tact." I yelled and hung up on the poor officer who was only doing what he was told to do.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA! Look at me. I promise on my life that bitch will not get you. This is hard right now and I know for a fact that you think that you will not see the end of the tunnel, but you will it will take time." I said to her and then Edward gave me the phone back.

"Carlisle, they just found the bodies of her mother and her step dad. Needless to say that poor officer got an ear full from me. I'm going to have to control her when you get here and tell her. I hate doing that but that is the only thing that can help her not going into the darkness." I said back to him as I gazed at Bella.

"Ok hun, I am on my way back now. Billy wants to know if Bella is all right." He said I looked up to the ceiling and thought.

"Tell him how would she be if she just found out that her parents are all dead? No she is not all right, it is going to take time." I said knowing that he could hear me. "I will be waiting for you in the garage."

"Ok hun, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said back as I hung up. Looking over to Jasper and Alice.

"Do me and Bella a favor, go to her house and get everything out that she will need and want. When the time comes for everything to be sold or what ever she can do it then." I said to them and they nodded and took off in Jasper's truck.

I turned around watching Bella with a close eye before I went into the kitchen and grabbed her some fruit and a sandwich. I walked back in and gave her the food. Knowing that she was not going to eat on her own. I leaned down and looked at Edward and whispered to both "I'm sorry but I have to do this, and yes this is one of my other powers. Emmett when Carlisle pulls in let him know where I am at please."

"Sure." He said after.

I sat down in front of Bella and stared into her eyes and I immediately was drawn into her mind.

"Bella, eat please." I said in a voice that was not mine. I was looking at her as she grew up and so on. I really hated using this power and I made sure that I had it buried.

By the time that she was done eating Carlisle pulled up and was in the living room looking around. "Where is Jasper and Alice?" He asked.

"They have gone and gathered her things, on the behalf of Angel." That same voice said.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled " I'm sorry ancient one, but I need her to feel the sadness. It is going to be hard and there might be a time that you might need to here and I thank you for being here." He said.

I nodded my head and left Bella's mind. I heard a gasp as Bells looked back at me. "Who was that?"

"An ancient, and he is hear to help." I said back.

"Ok, he was really nice, left me feeling some what calm." Bella said back. I nodded my head and got up off the floor and went to Carlisle and sat next to him.

"Bella, daughter. There is some more bad news that you need to be told…" Carlisle started.

"My father was killed by Victoria. What about the pack and Jake?" She said calmly.

"Jake was killed trying to keep your father safe as well with the pack most have been hurt really bad, but they are healing quickly. Bella I am so sorry for your loss." He said as he got up and pulled her and hugged the girl he thinks of his daughter in all pretences.

She let it lose. Clutching his shirt and cried as Jasper and Alice pulled up and parked into the garage.

He nodded his head for me to go with him. I did and went back to the tree line with him. "She killed him there in his own home there was blood every where. We got everything out and locked it back up. We have to burn the house if anything to cover the blood that was there." He said.

"Fuck, can this get any worse? Damn it is not enough that she has been through enough?" I asked.

Just as I said that there was rustling and I turned around to see Sam standing there in his shorts. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of him being there and show of respect.

"Sam, what is it you want?" I asked. "Go and get Carlisle he may need to be here also." Jasper took off and went to the house and before Sam said anything Carlisle was there.

"Sam, how is Billy doing?" Carlisle said.

"He is doing, losing a son is not easy. I over heard what Jasper said and we want to help. I think it is best that the house is to be burned. No one would believe that an animal got into the house and did that. It should be tonight and this night Bella dies also." He said.

"Sam this is not even the end, there will be another vampire coming and her name is Constance, kill her on site, she is my sadistic mother. I know she is going to see Victoria, considering the bitch is the one who turned her, she considers Victoria as her real daughter not me. Believe me when I say that my father would be grateful. " I said back to him.

"As for the house go for it, make it look electrical and Bella was un aware of it and was to late. I will have my son get a corpse to act as Bella's body double." Carlisle said and they shook hands to it and they went their ways.

We walked back in and there sat Bella still letting it out on Edward's shirt. With in an hour there was another phone call and it was from Billy saying it was done. Bella finally fell asleep and Edward took her up to her room and laid her down and then came back down.

"What are we going to do right now? We can't let the town know that she is alive." He said as he looked around the room.

"She is an adult so she can go anywhere, we should set up services for all three of them and that includes headstones. Then we can go to Volturra considering that it is close to Christmas and new years. I have my duties that have to be done also." I said to him.

"A vote?" Carlisle said. "All of us to going to Volturra then nod and those who don't raise your hand." he said as no one raised their hands. "So in four days time we will leave for Angel's home." He said again.

"What are we going to do after?" Edward said again.

"Edward we will get to that when we get to that bridge, either way Bells will have to finish school even if it is home schooled." I said to him with a small smile that looked tired. By that time we all went our separate ways. I follows Carlisle to his study.

"This has been a very hard night, even for us. The next thing is going to take Bella to see my father again and keeping everyone that dose not know the situation from biting her. I'm calling dad and have him announce that Bella is not to be touched." I said more to myself than to him.

I pulled out my phone and looking over to Carlisle he had a smile and chuckling softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, but I do not answer myself at least." I said back with a smile as I dialed my father who picked up after the first ring. I told him everything that went down and that we would be there early and that Bella is not to be touched at all. He said he would say something about that and hung up.

I sighed slowly and looked up to the ceiling thinking to myself. I did not notice that he left his seat and came to sit by me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me humming a tune that was old, and well known to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep if you call it that way. I knew the next four days was going to be hard.

"Carlisle, I think we should also burry her mother and step father here." I asked.

"That can be arranged. I'll call now and get them coming up here." He said as he flipped his phone and called Jacksonville and had them on the way up here for the funeral. He got down and went up to our room and sat in the chair as the sun came up for a new day to start.

As I had said those four days was very hard there was just about every day I had to force her to eat and that mean to control her. On the day of the burials we stood in the shadows where no one could see us and that meant Bella also. It was some what of closure for all of us and some what to her. She looked up when she noticed that every one left the sites. We went to them and she dropped flowers into each site and cried, but smiled that she saw that her father, mother, and step dad was all together and read the inscriptions. She knew that her grave held another person but still dropped a slower the body that was in her coffin and cried some more.

"We have to go after this, a privet plane has been reserved for us and everything that we have has been forward to the new part of the castle. Bella come on lets start a new life with us and me." I said as I took her hand and we left Forks for now.

The plane ride was fun, we all laughed and including Bella. Then she got serious. "Change me, I have no one but you all and you are my family now. I love you all. Rose, I know what I am giving up but that is ok, I could never have children anyway, I have a genetic anomaly that was handed down in generations."

I was shocked needless to say. I Looked at her and some what smiled. I looked around the room and gage everyone's faces to this comment.

"I think we need to talk about it more now." Carlisle said to her. She shook her head no.

"Carlisle it is now or never, and if I stay human longer than what I was given then you and everyone will be dead. I want to be changed, I talked to Edward about it and even though he dose not like it he is behind me on this. So all bases are covered, I have no one to say good bye to." Bella said.

"Ok, you want it done before Christmas? Cause we have at least a week to do so." I said to her.

"That will be fine." She said back.

"Who do you want to change you?" I asked once again.

She looked around the room and then back to her feet. "Is it suppose to be the leader of the coven? I really want Edward to do it, but he still has the hang up of my blood. If Carlisle dose not want to do it and even if you are half, would you do it?" She asked.

I was flattered to say the least but I had to tell her something. "There has never been a half breed to be able to change a human into a vampire. Yes I have venom. Plus you would not be the only to change, If anything I don't want my human side, that side is my mothers before she changed. I hate her and want nothing to do with her. It is best that Carlisle do it and even I hate to say this Jasper would be good also. He has great control over his bloodlust now." I said to her.

She looked over to Jasper who looked horrified to the whole idea, but in the end he shook his head that he would do it if he needed to do it.

"Beside my change will take less than a day." I said out loud. " I won't being doing mine until after New years anyway. You wants yours done soon." I said and she shook her head yes.

"I will do it. I am the head of the family so that will be no problem. For both of you." Carlisle said to us all.

I smiled gratefully at him and sat down next to him. "I am sorry that I did not talk to you, I was figuring if not you then my dad would do it." I said and gave him a kiss that was deep and full of love. I then looked over to Bella.

"Bella, while controlling you to eat, I have noticed that you will have great control and you will be less moody for a newborn. You will still have to watch your strength, but you will be a great vampire. You will have at least two gifts but what they are I do not know yet." Said the creepy voice, as Bella put the ancient which he laughed at it and then smiled. "Not even Aro knows that I am here and I intend to let him know either, I know he has done a lot of horrible stuff and one day he will pay for it, but this is not his day to do so. It will happen soon. Do not let Angel know, cause she will be taking his place to rule and everyone of you will be by her side. Jasper as the God of War, and his guard he will shape up better than what it is now. I can see that most will turn into veggies, but that is all right. Considering humans are our natural food source. I have said enough except this, Carlisle you will be beside her as always as the other ruling king. There will only be two. I have to go, but there is more, look it up in the library under legends, then look me up I am Devon." He said and then I was back into my self.

We landed at the airport and was moved into a limo and was taken to my home, which I did not miss at much, still to many bad memories but the good one over took the bad ones. I smiled as we reached the gates. I noticed the Demetri, Felix, Jane and her brother was there.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri, how nice of it to meet us." I said. "Demetri, I am sorry for taken off on you that day. I hope you did not get into trouble for that."

"No, I did not princess." He said with a smile as I gave him a death glare.

"Do not say that out loud again, do you hear me?" I asked.

He nodded his head and turned and left and we followed him to the room where my father was at. We got there and he knocked on the door and it was opened to see that it was just my father and uncles.

"Carlisle, nice to see you once again, even considering in light of tragedy. " He said as he great my mate. Then he turned to me and hugged me "My dear sweet daughter, It is good to see you back here." He said again. I smiled at him.

"This must be the rest of the Cullens and my dear Bella." He said as he took every ones hand.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like or need to stay. Demetri, Felix show everyone to their part of the castle which will be their home and they can go and hunt from their door." He said as everyone turned to go. "Carlisle and Angel please stay behind we have a lot to talk about."

We watched as our family left and we were alone. "Father what is it that you need to speak about?"

"Bella, she wants to be changed, when do you plan on it?" He asked.

"In a day or two, Carlisle will do it." I said back.

"Good, So what are you going to delight us with this year?" He asked, looking at me.

"Not for sure, it is suppose to be a surprise remember." I said back.

"Have you seen your mother yet?" He asked.

"No, we have not but Victoria attached Bella's mother, father, and step father and killed her best friend." Carlisle said to him. Aro nodded his head.

"I am going to check up on Bella father, may I be excused?" I asked. He nodded his head. I kissed Carlisle.

"May I have a word with the brothers?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Aro said with a smile. Carlisle then hugged me and kissed me before I left out the door looking confused at him.

CPOV

When Angel was out of ear shot I looked over to her father and uncles. Took in a deep breath and then said " I want to ask for your consent to marry Angel while we are here."

Looking at the brothers who were talking amongst them selves, I could just barely hear what they are saying. Marcus looked over and smiled. Aro turned with a smile on his face "Yes, you have our permission to marry Angel, When do you feel it should be done?" He asked.

I let out a breath that was long and shaky, "I was wondering if It could happen at New years?" I said to them.

"That would be fine, I know you will take care of her and treat her well." Aro said to me. I took my excuse to leave from them and was walking down the hall to where we will be living for a while.

"Jasper, Edward, Emmett come with me please for a hunt, while the girls are talking." I asked.

We went out the front door and walked away from the castle "Come with me to Paris for a little bit." I said as we hunted for a little bit and got to the cars and took off. I pulled my phone out and called Angel and told her that we were going to Paris for a little bit.

We hung up and me and my sons went to the city. Pulled up to a store. "Ok guys not a word to Angel, but I am going to ask her to marry me." They all slapped my back as we went in.

We were looking around for pieces for our girlfriends, and wives. "She is simple, she is almost like Bella nothing to grand will suit her." Edward said to me. That is when I saw the most gorgeous rings I have ever seen. It was gold with little sapphire gems, with a half carat diamond in the middle of them. As the wedding ring it self was all sapphires. While mine had two sapphires and a small diamond in the middle. I bought it with a smile. My sons bought various things. What I did not know was that Edward also bought a wedding set.

We took off back to the castle. We got home faster than we took off to town. We walked into our part of the castle to be greeted by the girls who were waiting for us. Alice nearly jumping out of her skin was greeted by Jasper with a kiss and a smile. Rose was smiling and gave Emmett a hug and a kiss while Edward went up to Bella and just gave her a kiss and they went off to their room. While I was staring at my wonderful gorgeous woman in front of me.

We went to our room and relaxed for the night. The next day we lounged around. I was busy with the brothers just talking and catching up if that is what you call it. I went back and got ready for a meeting that all of us was to be there. That is when I was going to propose to her.

When I got out of the shower she was all ready dressed and waiting on me. What she wore knocked me out. I knew she hated corset dresses but she was wearing her favorite one, simple and black.

"Why are we dressing up for?" She asked confused.

"There are some dignitaries coming and we are to meet them." I said. She shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. I could tell she was just inching to get out of her dress.

We all went into the room waiting for the dignitaries to show up and when they did we where all introduced. I waited for the right moment.

I took her to the middle of the room as we danced and stopped everyone but me and Edward and our mates. I swear we were on the same wave length.

"My sweet Angel, my mate, would you do me the honor of marring me?" I asked as Edward followed me to the T.

Angel looked at me and then looked over to Bella who had tears in her eyes. I waited for answer and I thought that she did not want to marry me after all, but when she looked back at me her eyes became soft.

In unison Angel and Bella said "Yes."

"My sweet Carlisle, I will do you the honor of being your wife." Angel said to me. Which made me the happiest man alive right there as I put her engagement ring on her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Change and Christmas

In that time of the marriage announcement Me and Carlisle spent a lot of time together. Plus were we talking to Bella.

"Bella, I am going to say this. Make sure that you bring good memories from your human life. I am sure someone said that as time goes on you will forget them or they become fuzzy." Carlisle said to her. I smiled at her as she was mentally clicking things off she want to remember.

"Ok, I'm ready as I will ever be. What is the needle being here?" She asked looking at it like it would burn her.

"That is venom from Edward and it will be injected strait to your heart." He said to her.

I spoke to him in our vampire speed. "Either you dazzle her or I will have to control her. I do not want the ancient coming out here." He nodded his head and did the one thing he really did not like and that was dazzle a human. It was actually funny, she was like putty in his hands and did what he asked. ( Yes some Hollywood effects can work good for this.) Bella was on the bed looking up at the ceiling as he bit into her neck and then plunged the needle into her heart. I knew his venom was strong and he gave enough to cover the parts that he did not bite. There was time I would look and see if he did not have an ancient with him also. I was beside him as he got up and wrapped his arms around me and his head was on my shoulder, He was shuddering at the thought of doing that to Bella even if she asked for it he did not like doing it.

"Come on and leave Bella and Edward alone this is going to be a very long three days. Edward I will bring you blood to drink in that time so please to not growl at me. I know you want to be with your mate. Now that she will be a vampire she will feel the pull a lot stronger." I said to him and he nodded his head. Me and Carlisle left the castle to go hunt and talk if that is what he wanted to do.

We had finished a couple of dears and a few other animals. We were sitting in a clearing as it became night I looked over to him and smiled.

"You know that are times that I watch you and I swear I think you have an ancient with in you also. I know it is stupid to think but you never know." I said and he smiled and kissed me with passion that I have not felt in a long time. Just as things were getting heated up, Jasper makes a noise to let us know he was there. I groaned loudly in frustration and Carlisle laughed.

"Jasper, if this not a life and death situation. Then you need to turn back now before I ripe you a new one." I said as I laughed.

"Well it just might be, Aro and the brothers want to see you. I think it has to with the guard. I am not for sure." He said with a smile.

"Ugggh, why now?" I said as I got up and ran back to the castle and to the chamber. I noticed that Jane and few others was there.

"Angel you are to go on a mission while here. Don't worry you will be back to your love." He said in a dead serious voice.

"Now, out of all the time? It has to be now?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is not far from here. Go to the northwest and take out a clan that has attacked humans with out care, they are breaking the rules." He said to me. I just stood their and sighed and nodded my head and left Jane followed me.

"You know he is testing you to see if you can do it. I still hate you." She hissed at me.

I turned to looked at her and what she saw was not the person she was use to taunt. " Jane, you are a attention seeker, you try to get your little bitchy hand on anything that will get you attention. I do not doubt that you will try to come after me. I promise you this, I do not care if you happen to be my fathers best guard, I do not care if you try to worm your way into his bed, I do not care. I will come after you and end your undead life. So please give me a reason of not doing it right here and now. I am not in the mood for little girls who have the panties in a twist." I said to her and then I was on my way to take care of this and get back to my family.

I hear laughter coming down the hall as I saw the crew for away missions standing by the door. I noticed that Jasper was standing there laughing as well. "Please tell Carlisle I will be back soon, and that I love him." I said with a smile.

"I will tell him you will be back soon, but not that last part, it would sound weird coming from me." He said with a smile.

"Fucker." I said and then took off as he was laughing hard. We got there just before dawn, thankfully it was cloudy and no sun was in the forecast today.

"You are going to take out the leader while we take out the others." Demetri said to me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. We took off quietly and was by the camp before anyone could send and alarm. I went to where I smelled the leader, He was foul to smell. He was huge bigger than Felix and Emmett put together. I sighed and used some of my gifts as the ground swallowed him whole and only his head was showing. I saw Demetri and the rest show up as the smoke was going up into the air. I looked back at the leader and then walked up to him.

"It has been deemed that you are to dangerous to live, and by the Volturi you are punished by death." I said as I kicked his head off of his shoulders and landed not to far from Dem and he grabbed it and threw it into the fire. I used my power and brought his body back up top and ripped the rest of him and threw it in the fire.

"And people call me a sadistic bitch, what the hell was that all about." Jane said to me. Which I smiled a toothy grin back at her.

"If you keep going the way you are going you will be with him in the fire." I said. Just as that was said I heard a whimper some where to the right of me and then there was a scream. I went to it and to my horror there was a building full of kids that was going through a change, there was a couple that had all ready changed and was fighting each other. I did not even think but I went in there and tore them apart every single one of the children and then put a fire to the building and watched it burn as a lot of purple smoke going up into the air. I waited until it was completely burned to the ground and there was no bodies left behind. "Get out of here and wait for me on the outside please." I said and they moved to the outside of where we first stopped.

I walked around to see if there was no other vamps or children and when I knew that it was all in the clear, I went to the group and used my gift once again in a larger scale and the ground swallowed the camp entirely once again like it never there to begin with. To say that I was beyond tired was saying a lot as we went back to the castle I hunted to bring myself from being drained. We came in and went to where my father was at and I was swaying as I gave the report to him. He dismissed me and I went to find my mate which I did in our room reading a book and I crashed into the room.

"Angel! What happened? You ok?" He asked in concern for me.

"Hi my personal angel, yes I am ok as far of me being tired, It was horror able there were 20 children being changed and half was changed. I killed them all with my bear hands." I whispered to him.

"Come on Lets get you into a shower." He whispered and I smiled a feral grin as I stripped my dirty cloths and we entered the show when it was nice and hot. I let the hot water run over me relaxing me and waking me up some. I felt him run his hand over my skin with soap washing me up from the back side and then he turned me to face him as he washed my front and then I was in the stream to clean of the soap, He grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair and then conditioned it.

I then grabbed the soap and lathered him up really good, the I pushed him under the stream to rinse off. I then grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair and let him rinse it off, but when he turned I was on my knees. I was at the right angle and his hard throbbing dick was in my face but I put it my mouth. In a response he grunted as his hand wrapped into my hair. He held me there while his hips was moving on their accord.

"Jeeze Angel, I don't think I can hold off.." As he came into my mouth, I swallowed every drop. I got back up with a smile and then he had me pinned up against the wall and then he picked me up and pushed me on to him. I grunted in pleasure of it as he moved with in me.

"Carlisle what did I say of taking it easy with me?" I said between breaths. On queue he picked the pace up and I could my self almost to the edge so I leaned my head next to his neck and the mark I left on him as he did me, I licked it as I was nearing and he did same thing as he got near. By this time I was moaning his name in the air and when we came we claimed each other again, I swear the planets shifted as we came. We were catching our breaths as he let me down and we got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed in clean cloths. I sat down on the bed and asked.

"How is Bella doing? She has to be close to being done."

I swear his kids have the worst timing as Alice knocked and came in. "She will be waking up in 2 hours, you were gone longer than you thought. You have been gone for two and half days." She said as she looked at what I was wearing and smiled and left.

"She is too hyper for her own good." I whispered and I heard a laugh and then a huff. I laughed at the huff. "Come on I want to see Edward and see how he is holding up."

"She has not even screamed out at all through this. She is too quiet." Carlisle said as we went to Edwards and Bella's room. I knocked and I heard a hushed come in.

I took his appearance in and saw that they made sure to feed him cause his eyes were topaz. "Hey how are you holding up?" I asked him

"I am good for most part." Edward said to me.

"Good but for Alice information she will be waking up here in 20 minuets, I know the venom was strong but for a change to last exactly three days is unheard of in most cases, sometimes it take longer." I said to a relived Edward. I noticed that everyone shuffled in at my announcement and waited for Bella to wake up as a vampire.

I noticed that even when she was human she was gorgeous to say the lest, but now she can and will give Rose a run for her money that is sure, Her hair was longer and she was some what taller, her curves was more defined.

Time was up as her heart gave up and stopped. We waited as her eyes fluttered open and looked over every one, not used to have everything sharper as in hearing, eyesight and her brain was putting everything she saw in order as well putting her memories in the right place which surprised me lasted maybe two minuets and she smiled at us.

"Thank you all for being here with me. Carlisle thank you for changing me, even though you did not like it. Edward, I feel that pull and it is more pronounced than I was a human. I love you and I still want to be your wife." She said to him as he kissed her.

We all smiled at that. "Bella would like to go for a hunt? Just to be sure if anything?" I asked. She nodded her head. Edward held his arm out and she took it with a smile as they walked out to hunt.

"I told you she would have excellent control." I said to them. They smiled and went to their rooms.

"Have you decided what to sing at the ball?" Carlisle asked out of the blue.

"Yes, one will be "What child is this", Ave Maria, and a few others, I really don't have to practice but I will here shortly." I said back to him.

(Christmas Eve)

It was a few days back when Alice pulled me and a few girls out to get our dresses. We went to every store that was there and we all got our dresses. Me and Alice picked out one for Bella since she was not sure of herself yet. I smiled when I saw it. It was emerald green that had spaghetti straps and it was form fitting, had a slit going up on side that went high but not to high to show everything, I picked out her jewelry which was simple and it want with her engagement ring.

Now me I was different mine was the royal blue almost to a dark sapphire that went with my engagement ring also. It had a low cut back and the top was not low enough to have me hang out but it showed just the right amount of cleavage to make Carlisle wonder. It flared out into a A-line skirt and the shoes were the same color. I brought sapphire jewelry g to go along with it.

Alice had gotten a dress that was a deep purple and it was strapless and went down the floor. Her shoes were the same thing and as was the jewelry. Rose Lived up to her name sake, her was a deep red that was also strapless and hung down to the floor with a slit that went up to mid thigh, along with her shoes and jewelry was diamonds.

See the men were getting the tux's about 6 stores down and seeing that Alice saw this she had them matching our dresses. We walked out and went into another store and brought Bella some regular cloths to wear for every day, and even if she is a vampire she still preferred her style and that did not sit well with Alice, but she had to lump it considering I made sure of it.

Now I did not know that a dress was bought for me and for my wedding that some how Carlisle neglected to say when it was to be, until to day. He came to me kissed me and said that if it was all right for us to married on New years eve. My jaw dropped to the floor. Then I smiled and nodded that would be ok considering that every one that was a vampire was coming.

Sitting at my mirror and doing my hair and putting on my makeup thinking to myself. I was wondering where Carlisle was at and what he was doing. I watched as the men pulled in a tree and decorated it and by this morning there were some presents underneath it. I smiled at it and went on my. I had ordered his and everyone else's present online a while ago making sure Alice could not see what I was doing. I smile when she came to me and said that I did not play nice when it came to Christmas presents.

I was done and was sitting contemplating ingoing to see where my mate was at. I was rubbing my chest every five minuets when there was a knock on our door. I went and opened it and there was Alice , Bella , and Rose. I joined them and started to walk to the chamber. "Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They will be here shortly." Alice said as she twirled down the hall.

"I will say this time and time again, you are to hyper for your own good pixie." I said laughing with the others. She gave me an evil smirk and then laughed. We got there as the hall was being lined up with guests. I noticed that the guys were off to the side waiting for us.

I think if I was not their Carlisle would have went to his knees when he saw me and I am pretty sure I almost did when I saw him in his tux and his accents were matching the color of my dress. I smiled to him and went to him and gave him a kiss. Then I was blinded by a flash of light.

"Dang it Alice! You have got to stop doing that." I said to as she took pictures of the couples.

The doors opened and we were ushered into it. My father motioned me and the Cullens to stand by him and my uncles and their mates, except for Marcus with he looked sadder than he usually dose. I pulled him closer to me and Carlisle with a smile on my face and for once he smiled back.

"I wanted you to feel like you part of a family uncle. I know you miss your mate." I whispered to him. He nodded and stood by me.

"To everyone Merry Christmas, I have some announcements." He said as he pulled me up to the front. "This is my daughter by blood and venom, as of today she is a princess and will have a seat waiting for her. She is also going to delight us with some music and singing in a little bit." He said to everyone. I swear if I could have hit him it would have been now, I was embarrassed at his words.

"So lets get this party started." He said and every one looked at him if he fell out of his tree. He was not one for using modern words. The music started and we all went to mingle and talk to other people who where here.

I saw that Jasper and my mate was talking to people who I have never met, but turned away and was talking to the Irish clan when I felt his hand on my elbow pulling me away.

"I wanted you to meet the Whitlock's, this is Peter and his mate Charlotte. Jasper turned them in the southern wars." Carlisle said to me.

Peter being a gentlemen raised my hand to his lips as he kissed it. "My Lady it is nice to meet you again." He said

"Meet me again? Oh that is right I ran into you both in Texas about 40 years ago. You were a snarky fucker then and I am sure you are still one today." I said with a smile.

"I am hurt deeply." He said with a grin the confirmed what I said was true.

"What are you talking about you were one after I changed you and you know that it is true." Jasper said while laughing.

After that I was pulled up by Causis and I sang my first song and one more and I left the stage to dance with my mate.

"This is nice and happy time. I love you Carlisle." I said to him as we dance around the room.

"Yes it is and I love you to my Angel." he whispered back into my ear which send shiver down my back. It was a slow song and we could not be any closer than what we were at that moment.

Another song came on and my father interrupted me and Carlisle to dance with me. "Yes I know I owe my uncles a dance also." I said to him with a smile.

"I do not remember anytime that you were this happy even as a child." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then I was turned lose with my uncles. At the end of the song with Marcus he handed me back to Carlisle. I got up and sang my last song with emotions that I felt that almost put Jasper to his knees again. The ball broke up around midnight. We all went to our place and sat down talking to each other. The T.V. was on and some how a sleepy town of Forks reached us all the way in Italy.

"It was total devastation, the grave yard was in ruins…" I instantly had Bella and Edward leave the room. She did not need to hear this.

"The bodies was found stung up in the trees…. None of the other graves was disturbed…. The bodies of the Swans and Drwyers were in the trees. Official's think it was the work of occultist ruining the festivities of Christmas." The spokeswoman said.

I dropped to the floor… "Damn it why can't they leave her alone. That is a signal to us. I know my mother had something to do with this. It has to end and it has to end now." I vowed.

I just said that when my father and uncles came up and said that when we leave we can bring some of the guard to take them out. "That bitch is messing with fire. I agree this has to end." I heard my father speak.


	8. Chapter 8

With this ring I thee…..

I walked around the castle just thinking and remembering everything that I had done while growing up here. Come to find out the good memories out weighed the bad ones. Sitting in one of the chairs remembering the Christmas morning.

"_Come on, it is morning!" Emmet said in his booming voice. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at the adult child and then laughed. Carlisle came up to me and sat down in front of me, his arms resting on my legs smiling at his son. The rest came over and sat down in spots. _

_Emmet being like he was he handed out the presents. Me I was happy with just being with them, that was my Christmas present from all of them, But then Emmet called out my name and I was shocked but happy at the same time. They had gotten me a couple of books and some cloths and a few other things. _

_I hunkered down and whispered into Carlisle ear. "I have yours in our room, it is something personal." Just as I said that there was my father and my uncles. _

"_My daughter, we wanted to make sure you get these." He said as he handed me a bank book and with a black card, and then a set of keys._

"_What are the keys for?" I asked_

"_For a one of a kind car sitting at your garage in Forks, I know we have a lot to make up for everything that you have been through. I am sorry that I did not catch it sooner. We love you very much and want to see you happy." Marcus said as each one gave mea hug and then turned and left. _

_After that we talked amongst our selves for hours laughing joking watching Emmet try to get some of his games to play. What they all did not know was the each had a special present in their rooms waiting for them to open. I reached down and pulled Carlisle arm off and then I got up and headed to our room. He sensed something was up and followed me._

_I sat on the bed and held out a gift that was personal. He came in with a quizzical look on his face._

"_Here, this is what I wanted to give you. It is personal to you. I know that you have some memories from you being human. I also know that your father was a hard man. So please take this and be happy." I said to him as he unwrapped the present. His face said it all as he held the journals that he had written when he was human. Needless to say they were old and very fragile to handle._

_He gently put them down and came to me and hugged me and then kissed me with passion and what they say rest was history._

I smiled at the memory that had ended. Carlisle was sitting in our room reading one said journal. I walked back to the throne room to see that it was empty except for me. I walked around the chairs and the room just making laps for times sake. I did not hear my father come into the room. He watched me as I walked around the room and had some smiles on my face as I did. I looked up and then saw that my father was there.

"Father, how is your day going?" I asked.

"It is good, I was on my way to my room to get some work done, but you seem lost, is there anything you feel you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Not really, Just slightly nervous, happy, sad, mad, and a few others to add to those." I said back to him as I took his hand and looked at it like it was the first time to do so. I smiled a sad smile knowing that he had killed his own sister with these hands, but then when it comes to me he was gentle.

"I still believe that your drum set is where you last left it, music room." He said to me. Coming closer he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I kissed his cheek and turned to leave for the music room where I found Bella and Edward in there, he was teaching her to play the piano.

"Angel, where did you come from?" Edward asked.

"I was just walking around, thinking remembering things, I came in here to play on the drums, if that dose not bother you?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He said to me.

I went to them and started to play a slow jazz tune that ended up Edward playing along with me. I looked up and smiled at them and flipped a switch.

"Edward the next music you might not like but I need to get some aggression out so it needs to be faster. The song (Let the bodies hit the floor, by drowning pool) came on and I being like I am played right with it. A few other songs came on that I played along with. Some I had not heard in a while and some that I really liked (Metallica, Slayer, Linkin Park, and a few others)

I sat there looking at things until the song came on. Some songs I sang on. I felt some what free while doing this. I absolutely loved Metallica Lars is the best drummer by far in my mind. Their older stuff is the best by far, but some of the newer music was good too, it just showed they grew up and things. (Hero of the day, by Metallica) is my favorite to sing . It reminded of me with everything that I went through. So I stopped and sang it.

King Nothing came on and I smiled at the memory of it , my father hates this song for all its worth. As I sang it I heard Edward laugh as he caught the meaning of the song and where it was headed to. Bella was laughing also. Few more songs came on and I kept at it.

Once again I had an audience watching me, and that included my father and uncle who did not have amused looks at the last song I played and sang. I did not think nothing of it I thought it was funny.

(Rammstiens, Vampire) was everyone's favorite in my home which was a challenge for a vampire to play. I knew Slayer was coming up and I was building up to these songs, which they were faster as in 4/16 th time, oh the joy of those songs. (Raining Blood) was my favorite in the drumming for Slayer anyway.

(Pantara, This Love) came on and this was another song that I related to my life with my mother and it was true also, kind of made me sad that she would be that cruel to me. I hated that woman and even then I do not call her a woman or mother as this song kept playing which made me play harder. By the time this song ended I was crying, I had to get out of here to tear something up. I got up after that song and was out of that room faster than Edward could think of.

It has been a couple of days and I was sitting in my room full of woman that were my brides maids and maid of honor which was Bella, and the rest of the Cullen women were the bridesmaids.

I was nervous and very on the edge, I had a feeling that something was going to happen and I was not going to like it. I had to put those feeling a side and try to be happy.

"Come on Angel, stop you are driving Jasper up a wall." Alice said to me with a smile. "It is bad enough Carlisle has the jitters that he is feeling and he has your on top of it." She all but laughed it all out .

I laughed and reined in my feelings to give a Jasper a reprieve. I had my hair down by Rose and makeup was done by Alice. I heard a knock on the door as Rose got up and went to see who it was. It turned out to be Carlisle. I smiled but was shoved into the closet by Alice, she was keeping the human tradition of not letting the groom see the bride. I huffed about it but did not say anything about it. Just waited until the girls and the men push and pull him out of the room. I did not even have my dress on yet. All I know it was a vintage dress and it was a cream color.

Alice did let me know it had a corset. I groaned at the sound of it, I hated them things with a passion. Alice let me back into the room with a smirk as she held the dress which was beautiful to say the least it had diamond s a round the neckline and the arms were short and it would fit my arms nicely, the skirt was ornate with designs that inter locked nicely. After I got that infernal piece of clothing on and the petite coat that made the skirt flair out, it was better than the hoop that was with it. I pulled on the dress and Alice put a tiara on my head which held veil. I smiled at all of them. Thank God I could not cry.

"It is all most time. Angel your father is waiting for you at the door as you may know Marcus is doing the ceremony. We are going to go and wait for you by the doors to the hall." Alice said with a happy smile.

They went out and my father came in and smiled. "You look wonderful, al most as my mate." He said

I looked at him with a smile. "Which I consider as my mother, she is the one that took care of me and loved me like I was her own." Just as I said that Sulpicia came in and gave me a hug and a kiss on the for head and went back out.

"You know she has felt the same. She has loved and still loves you like you are her own." He said as he smiled held his arm out and I took it we went out of the room and walked down the hall in quiet silence just like being with each other with no crazed mother snapping at you.

"I remember everything that was first for you, walk, talk and a few other things, and that dose not include all the pranks you did to me and your uncles. They really don't want you to go, I will miss you that much is true." He whispered.

"Dad, please I can still cry and ruin the makeup, but after tonight I will not be a half vampire…." He looked at me with sadness but never asked, but I went on. " I do not want her human part, I want nothing to be reminded that she is my birth mother, I hate her." I said and he looked shocked.

"You were the first half and you are giving it up. I am not mad just surprised for a change, but that is your wish to do so I will stand by you and be there through what small change you will have." He said to me as the doors opened and the precession went through it.

I held my breath the hall was gorgeous Alice out did herself this time. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. I heard Edward play the march and me and dad walked through the door. Every one gasped. I did not notice it I had my eyes on Carlisle who looked drop dead gorgeous. He was in his black tux. I nearly fell.

I got up there and he came down and my father gave my hand to his, it was warm and some electric shocks ran through us. I was totally in love with this man.

Marcus stood their smiling at us. He went through the rites and we said our vows and such, When he said Carlisle can kiss me as his wife and mate his lips caressed mine in a soft kind of way. It was done and over and so far nothing bad came up, but the nite is still young and this was New Years Eve. We where standing greeting everyone and pictures was taken. I was seeing flashes in my eyes after that was done.

We got to the dance hall where the reception was being held as the party for new years also. I did not know who was the music entertainer.

"Ok I want you to clap hands for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to take the floor for their first dance." The person said. Carlisle glided me to the floor as we looped our arms together (Everything I do I do it for you, Brian Addams) came on the speaker system. I smiled and we danced softly in each others arms.

"You know this song truth in what I feel for you." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Carlisle." I said back to him.

"I love you to Angel." He said back to me as the song ended. And as on queue my father came up to me and we danced our father and daughter song. I was traded between my uncles, and my adopted children.

It was getting closer to midnight when the DJ said it was time for me to sit down and Carlisle to take the garter off of me.

"_If he can find it in all of this fluff."_ I thought to myself. Which earned a hardy laugh from Edward. He told the rest and they laughed also. There was a chair sitting for me and I took it and waited. Carlisle came up and raised my dress skirt up and then he disappeared under neith it. I blushed as I felt his hands in places that was to wait after the wedding, I felt his teeth bite the garter and then pull it down.

I swear I thought I just had a mini orgasm from that. He got up and he had a really cheeky grin on his face. Me, I was so embarrassed and still going through that after effects. I watched as he flung it into a crowd of men that was not mated or married. It landed on Felix, I laughed. My flowers was handed to me as the ladies came up. I turned around and flung it into the crowed and Jane grabbed it. I busted a gut.

I motioned Jane to come over to me and she did. " Jane you are not a bad person, you just let your power get to you, relax sometimes and people will come to know the real you. I am sorry for threading you that day. I would like to be friend if that is all possible." I said to her which she was surprised at me and nodded her head. I gave her a hug.

They had to dance, which was funny considering she was small and Felix was the size of Emmett. We partied until midnight and we whished each other a good new year.

Me and Carlisle retired to our room, but there was not sleeping for us, well for me anyway. I got out of my dress and under things except for the corset cause I came out with that one and um underwear. Which did not last long with Carlisle was all worked up. We kissed and before I knew it I was on knees and hand with him behind me. I knew he let his demon out and he was going to claim me for good and then I would be out for a day at least.

He entered me and not the way he usually would but either way I was ready for it was hard and fast I was matching him if not pushing harder. I was nearing to bliss and I knew he was cause he was going short thrusts and it was harder. I moan his name as he gripped that nub and rubbed it. He lean down bit the other side of my neck. I felt his venom course through me and I was on fire when I came. I did not scream I just let it cover me and set me on fire. He bit me in a few more places. Now I wait.

I knew I was in a night gown and under a sheet. I burned badly every where, my ancient was happy for me and made sure I had everyone pf my powers with me through out this. I knew Carlisle and my father watched me and every once in a while I could hear others come in and let Carlisle feed on the blood that was in a huge goblet.

It has been a day and a half and the fire moved to my heart. It thudded its last beat and I was done. I opened my eyes and looked everywhere. I seen my father watching me and as well his mate that I loved as a mother. I smiled at them and they smiled back. They knew I remembered them and everyone else.

I looked over to Carlisle and smiled as he helped me up to stand. When I was up I came into his arms and kissed him with passion and love. "I love you Carlisle." I said to him.

"I love you too my wife." He said.

" I better go and hunt. I feel nothing but it is better to be safe." I said as he pulled me to the door. That is when I heard it. It was a small whimper and a cry.

"No, no, not this again." I said as I ran to where I heard it. There was someone there holding it by its leg. I took no head as I grabbed it and slammed the vampire into a wall.

"Who made you come here with this? Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"They told me to bring that to you and yes I do, I want to die I hate this life." He said to me.

Just as he said that Demetri and Felix came behind him and my father was standing in front of him and they killed him. I stood their looking at the thing that was currently screaming. I smelled the change. I looked over to my father and uncles. "It is a full vampire, I can not kill it father you will have to." I must have known what I was talking about cause it bit me a couple of times. I hissed at it and shook it off and held it by its leg and gave it to my father. Who took it and they left to take care of it.

I was pissed beyond belief. I looked at my mate and my new family and said. "Carlisle I know you are the leader here, I love you. You know as well as I do this has to end and I am sorry if I over stepped my place." I said to him with a sad look, he walked up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss and then said to me.

"You have every right to say something, you are my equal. You are my queen and co leader." He said to me

I looked up to him and nodded my head and then looked over to my children and said "Pack up we are going back and taking care of those sick sadistic bitches before it goes to far." They took off and packed we were ready to go back when Jane, Demetri, Felix, and a few other were waiting for us.

"Daughter, we will be there in a few weeks to help I want my hands on her just as much as you do." Aro said to me. We were gone and on a privet plane, back to Forks Washington.


	9. Chapter 9

Mothers and daughters

The flight back to home was a long one. Why does it takes a shorter time to get to where you want to go but takes longer to get home? I always wondered about that as the plane was just landing in Seattle Airport. It took 18 hours to get here.

The drive was just as long. I would have to think that it was you did not want to get back to the grind you got away from. Not that it was bad just a pain to get back into things after being on 'vacation', we pulled up into the drive to the house and surprised that it was not trashed.

"Well looks like they did not find the house, that is a good thing." Emmett said.

"I know right, ok well Jane and the rest once we go in one of my kids will show you a room to be in and I am sure that Alice helped you all to get cloth to fit in? There is also a treaty that we have to be careful with the wolves here, even though they are our allies it is better not to take that advantage, if you go hunting do it away from Forks, I do not expect you to change you diet while here if anything hunt down (put my hands in quotation marks) bad guys, you know the ones." I said to them. They on the other hand had cheeky grins on their faces.

The phone rang from someone's pocket and it was Jaspers. "Hello?"

"Major we are not far from there we are going to help you with this cause there is one more that is coming with. We know who she is." Peter said.

"Shit!" Jasper whispered. "When are you going to be here?"

"We will be knocking on the door with in an hour and then we all have to talk. There are something that our dear Angel does not know." Peter said again.

"Ok, meet you then." Jasper said to him and hung up.

I looked over to him and said to no one in particular "Why do I think this is not going to end well?" I said. We got into the house and we all went to unpack from the trip. I gave the guest room to our guests and there was one more and that would be for Peter and Char. I went back down the stairs and into the living room watching every one get back into their routine of relaxing.

I tried to relax but it was not having it. I looked over to Felix, Demetri, and Jane who looked like they were having fun. "Guys come out side with me for a minuet." I asked them.

"Yes, ma'am." They said and followed me out the back door.

"What do you want to do." Felix said to me

"Fight me, well mock fighting any." I said to them. Demetri through a punch at me from no where, but I caught it and flew him into the forest and a tree went down.

"Nice, I see you still keeping on you toes." He said as he came up. Felix came charging at me and I side stepped away from him as I threw a punch in the middle of his back which he hit dirt rather hard, he then grabbed my leg and pulled it out from me and I landed on my butt. Which I brought my other leg and kicked him in his stomach and got back up in a flash. He back away as the other two moved at the same time all three were coming after me. I jumped and they crashed into each other. I landed and sideswiped all three and they landed on their behinds. Jane grabbed my leg and twirled me and I was flung into the woods which decimated a tree that I landed on.

"I don't know about you all but I am just getting warmed up." I said. "Why is it that I go and do something it always attract people?"

"Angel you are talking in that creepy voice again." Bella said to me with a smile.

"I know, and you child are going to work on your gifts starting tomorrow." I said to her with a smile.

"I have more than one?" She asked and I nodded my head yes.

"Peter and Char is driving up the drive way, would we meet them?" I said again. I looked over to Carlisle and nodded my head to him.

"Devon, you will be while the talk is going?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded my head.

"It is about time that there are something's that need to be said. I trust those three, Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Call the wolves also, they need to know and they need to be in this fight, cause this is just a little wave considering what is coming." I said to him.

We walked to the front as Peter and Char pulled up. Everyone greeted them as we went inside. "I need to get a hold of Sam so he can also know what is coming, is there any one else we can talk to ?" He said

"Denali's will be good for back up also, considering we do not how many are coming." Edward said.

Carlisle called Sam and he said that he will be there in a few minuets. It was a few minuets and he came through the forest and knocked on the door and was let in. We were all in the living room sitting comfortably.

"Ok this is a meeting for the threat that is coming for two people one id Bella and the other is Angel. We know that are two people that is behind this, one is Constance who was the birth mother of Angel and the other is Victoria who wants revenge for her mate…" He started.

"There is another, and her name is Maria mine, Char, and Jaspers creator, she is the one that has a newborn army in the south she is coming up here for us I think, not for sure." Peter said to every one.

"That is not even half of it. Victoria, Maria, were created by Constance and she thinks of them as her true children, she despised Angel for even being born and many times than not tried to kill her since she was able to walk. Constance has done a lot of shit in the past, has taken on lovers for sick pleasure and torcherd Angel in front of her. I know for a fact that she is the one and only behind this. She even pissed Angel's father who happens to Aro Volturi that dose not include her uncles. You will have enough people to kill them all no problem, its what coming after this is where we will have to worry. There is a battle in the near future and it will change the vampire world that we are use to. It will get to the point where human will know of us and see us, but will quickly dismissed as a rumor." I said to them as they all were in shock.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I was around for the first war and worked with my brothers when they took control of the vampire world, I was known as the King of War, I was the bringer of death for many, I am known as Devon. My brothers do not even know that I am Angel's guardian, but that is all right, because of her turning into full vampire she is powerful beyond what her father knows, he gifts goes as this, mind control, element control, wither she knows it or not but she has let something flow into each and everyone of you, Jasper you can control emotions and lot stronger and projected them farther, plus you can shut it off when you need to. Edward how many people have you heard? To many right?" Edward nodded his head. "That is because she amplified everyone gift that have it. So to the problem that is at hand. You all need to practice, that includes Bella's gift and Angel's. I can not tell you what needs to be done, Peter, Char and Jasper has experience with newborns and such once the Denali's get here start paring them up get them to train as much as possible, because Maria and her army will meet up with other two with in three weeks. I am going to go, I will be here and if you need my assistance then just call." I said and let Angel come back. I knew she knew that I was here and she knew that I would never let something happen to her.

"Ok how long did he take over this time?" I asked with a small smile.

"It has been over an hour." Carlisle said as he gave me a kiss on the lips, but sighed when he left.

"So we have three weeks to train, Alice can you keep tabs on Victoria." Carlisle asked.

"So she is with an ancient, well that is a new development I would have never guessed." Demetri said out loud.

"Yes and I would be grateful if you never told anyone about this." I said to them both.

"What are you talking about, I would never do that to you since I swore allegiance to you princess." Felix said and the other smiled and nodded.

"What is it with you and princess? Are you dreaming of your male vamp lover or something?" I said to him. Everyone laughed hard at that, but Felix was getting mad.

"If you happen to know that I am in love with Jane here….." He said back to me. I raised my eye brows at this and smiled.

"I knew it!" I said back.

"Shit that was not to be said out loud." He said embarrassed. Which made us laugh again. Jane's faced him and smirked then winked at him.

"I think I am going for a hunt." Demetri said out loud.

"Dem, I feel for yea, but you need to get you a mate or something." Felix said to him.

"Oh shut up." Demetri said back to Felix. As he left them there.

"Come on Jane he will get into trouble if we don't go." Felix said to her as they left hand in hand.

"Aw love is in the air." Peter said which he got smacked for it.

"Come on sugar, we might as well go with and make sure none of them get into trouble." Char said to Peter as they left also.

The rest of us stayed and talked amongst them selves as it was getting late each one when on their way to their rooms. I looked over to Carlisle and smiled offered my hand we went into our room. We laid together just holding each other with out really talking much.

"Do you think that this will ever end?" I asked.

"I think it will, just not this day." He said back to me.

"I hate my mother, she is nothing but a thorn to everyone that she had contact with her and that includes the human she was with before for she was turned. I'm surprised you got away from her grip Carlisle." I said to him with a small smile on my lips.

"I was leaving anyway, and she was not that bad towards me. It was you that irate her, you were close to Aro, Marcus and Causis. I suppose she wanted to be the center of attention." He said to me.

"Well she has it now and it is not in a good way either. I will have to talk to father when he gets here for the fully story." I said and smiled back him with a cheeky grin.

"I know that smirk, what are you thinking of doing my love?" He asked. I leaned into his ear and whispered something that was glad not to say out loud and just to do something to prank every one in the house.

"Remember I got father and my uncles on numerous time with pranks, I think I am going to have Felix and Demetri to help, which they should be here in 2 minuets. You want to help?" I asked him. As I got up and went down stairs, he came along. They walked into the door and I smiled my cheeky grin, Demetri and Felix smiled back, motioned them to come with even Jane came. We were out of ear shot and keep my thoughts changing.

"Ok, one thing do not make a decisions finally until it is to late Alice will pic it up. I want to prank the whole house, yes that means pranking each other also. So what throw out some things to prank with, except no harming mates and what so ever. It will have to look convincing when we prank our selves and blame it on some on else." I said to them.

I looked over and saw my mate with an evil grin on his lips which I wanted to kiss right then and there. We heard him out and then I smiled. "Which ones should we play that one on?" I asked.

"Jasper and Alice." He said with a smile and then decided some one else.

The next day we made sure that them and everyone else was out of the house before our plan to take effect I was in charge of the bathroom and closet, I took all of their cloths out of it and had some fun with paint. ( Did this to Causis one time just to see what he would do, not just his room but his office also.) This paint was bright in everyway you could think of. I put black lights in all of the sockets and went to town in their bedroom, I made sure I took out all of Jasper's possessions cause he had some really old books and stuff. (It was not like I was asking The Major to come out, even that would be fun to see though. Yea some weird demented way I have a death wish.) I also took some of her clothes out to the forest and hang them up (Yea like I would take the ones that she loves the most, some of these she liked but did not wear them all the time but enough) While the others put plans for the rest of the family, that included for us also.

We took off to hunt and see what else happened. As for Edward and Bella we kind of went light with them, even though Bella is going to go Blonde for a little while but that is all good, (Classics is the best) The rest hmmm well we could say they were not to kind, but me and Carlisle made sure that there was back ups for what was being messed up badly.

While Felix, Demetri, Jane went to hunt in Seattle, me and Carlisle was having some fun in the woods. It was getting darker by the time every one came home. Carlisle and I stood at he edge of the forest and waited and watched.

"FUCK! Who in the hell put buckets of water on the doors?" Emmett yelled. Light came on in the downstairs.

"Shit! I just got dumped on, uggg now I have to go get a shower." Bella said.

All the while me and Carlisle was laughing thank god were close enough to hear but far enough not to get caught. That is when I heard the most terrified scream come from the second floor.

"What happened to our room? Where the hell are my cloths?" Alice cried.

"What happened to my study?" Jasper whispered in a deadly tone.

"Were is my music? And why are the cases super glued to the shelves?" Edward asked.

"Edward!, we have a problem." Bella said as she came out of the bathroom.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked as he saw that his so to be wife hair was blond.

"Rose, stop please baby, I did not do this." Emmett yelped as Rose proceeded to kick his arse down the stairs and such. Just as that was done Felix, Jane, and Demetri walked in looking innocent as ever, in to the house of confusion.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Jane asked everyone.

"My husband pranked all of while out so be careful when you to your rooms." Rose hissed, and as effect they went to their room and what ever it was they were hit with it laughing.

"How can you all be laughing while things are missing and ruined?" Alice said with sobs.

"Ok, how can Emmett pranked us all while when he was you all afternoon and we were hunting?" Felix asked as they came down.

"Rose baby, he has a point." Emmett said.

"Then who would do this?" Edward asked as me and Carlisle came in and "accidentally" fell cause of the water on the floor. I could not hold it in much longer but tried to keep my laugh in.

"Alice we came from a hunt, and I swear I thought I saw your cloths in the forest." I said with a strait face.

She shrieked and flashed out the last door and dumped on with water. I lost it then.

I was laughing so hard when Alice came in holding her cloths like they were he children, even cooing to them. She looked at me like I was nuts. Emmett was the first one to get it.

"It was you!" He boomed out loud. Me I was laughing like I did lose it. I got up and curtsied and said

"The Queen of Pranks at your service." I knew I was in for it, but I did not care. "Before you all go ballistashit, Alice your cloths are fine check in the closet across from your room, Jasper your book and stuff are there too, Bella you look good as blond, but there is brown hair die under your sink, as for the rest of you all, none of your stuff was harmed in the pranks, I gladly take all of the blame for it no one else had a hand in it." I said and then took off into the night laughing.

They stood their stunned looking at each other. Except for Carlisle and the small group who was surprised that she would take all of the blame.

I ran to a clearing and stopped, the pull was getting bad and I was hurting for being far way from Carlisle. That is when I noticed that I was not alone at this clearing. I heard faint steps all a round me. Newborns, now? I asked my self and checked quickly to see how many that was there.

"Mother, you are hear, I can smell your stench across the clearing." said. I knew I was out numbered. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Like wise dear sweet daughter." Constance said with a sneer. I stared her down. It was really no use, I knew I was either going to die here or she was going to take me and wait for the real battle. It was to much for some newborns and they came after me I used my gift on some and the rest I had fun with, but they kept coming after and I was using to much of my gifts and I was running out of energy. (Yes it still takes a lot out of me to use them a lot.) That is when I felt an other empath like Jasper, who ever it was pored some much lethargy at me I was on the ground knocked out.

"_She is still not back, Edward something is wrong. As for the prank it was to a leave us from the tension that we are facing." _I thought to my son, who in his way looked worried.

Alice and Peter looked at each other. "Woods now clearing 5 miles from here." Alice said as she dropped her cloths and was out the back with Jasper following then Peter and the rest of us.

"She was here, I can smell her scent still and it is still strong." Demetri said.

"Constance, with about 20 newborns. By the look of the destruction she took out a fair amount of them." Jasper said.

"There was another empath with her, just like you Jasper." Edward said. "Come on lets burn the owns she killed before they get back together."

Carlisle could not hold it in any longer, his damn broke as he let out a might roar of pain and anger. So much was running through him he was actually shaking in rage. Jasper and the rest saw this and slowly went to him.

"Don't go near him, his beast finally broke out. Constance just signed her death warrant. " Peter said to everyone.

None of his kids have ever seen him lose it like this, his beast has never been out for close or over 300 years. They were actually scared of what he may do. "If you think I am going to be bad wait until her father finds out." He ground out with a smile that was sinister to see.

He pulls out his cell and dialed Aro's number and waited to him to pick up. On the 2nd ring he picked up.

"Carlisle, so good to hear from you." Aro said.

A low and deadly growl was heard by Aro. Carlisle held up the phone to his ear. "Aro, we have a problem. Constance had 20 newborns here while she was out hunting and they over took her, She is gone for now."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH!" Aro screamed and then end with a growl himself, which in turn made Carlisle growl. Jasper came up and took the phone away from Carlisle slowly.

"Aro, this is Jasper, she took out a majority of the newborns, but what we can gather she had another empath and used a huge dose of lethargy to knock her out. I know Demetri is a tracker and I will dispatch him now before the trail grows cold." Jasper said to the irate father on the other end.

"Good, we will be there by tomorrow before noon. We are leaving now and we will be bring more guard to help." Aro whispered deadly and hung up.

"Father, go hunt, I will go with you. You can not help her in this state. Rein in that beast and save him for battle." Jasper said to Carlisle who nodded his head and took off into the forest followed closely by Jasper, Peter, Edward, and Felix. Demetri took off by the scent.

"Ladies if you would like to start training now that would be great Carmen and Eliezer will be here before to long." Peter said through the phone.

APOV (ANGEL)

I can hear people fighting and having sex all around me. I knew I was being pulled out of my stupor.

I shot up and looked everywhere. I tried to get up but I could not even do that. I was held by chains that was made to keep vampires from breaking it. I noticed that my mother was in the same room with Victoria and Maria.

"Nice to see that my sister woke up." Victoria said with a sneer. She got close and I spit venom in her face.

I saw she was reaching to take my head off but my mother stopped her. "Come on we have more pleasant things to do. I know what can be done to her. She will not be fed that is for sure and so she can not use her gifts. Maria my dear daughter how many newborns need to get frustration off their chests?" Constance asked.

"To many, but that is all right. We can put her into the pit after they are done and then take her with us, my sister can get her revenge and I can get my major back along with the captain and his bitch." Maria said as she left the tent to call out to her newborns.

"Twisted sadistic bitches. It is a no wonder no one wants to be with you and or was killed. Mother you will have hell to pay if father gets wind of this." I said with a low laugh as I thought of Carlisle and Aro tearing her apart slowly.

I watched as the first three newborns come in and went to my mother and then came some more that waited for Victoria and Maria to come in. Then there were more and they were coming for me as my pants and underwear was ripped off of me. I closed my legs to only have a bar that had leg cuffs to keep them open by the knees which I was currently on. I tore a chunk of flesh from the first newborn only to be bitten on my shoulder. I screamed, but after the first ten times I stopped screaming.

I was in a half daze and starving by the time they were done with me and I was dragged to the pit. Not a nice place to be if you happened to be hungry. There was a human that was strapped there in the middle crying and bleeding. I stopped breathing while being chained there. I do not remember how long I was there, but I know I was taken out every day to sit in that tent while mother and the rest had fun.


	10. Chapter 10

One Battle down and one to go

Pacing and rubbing his chest and just knew that she was in trouble, but alive sort to speak. He was so frustrated with it all and her mother he just wanted to tear out the house and go find them, But Alice would see that and have one of my sons stop me. We all were waiting for Aro and the brothers to arrive.

"They will be here in a minuet." Alice said and I went to the door to wait for their arrival.

We all hear the tires come up the drive way, they came up the steps and knocked on the door and I opened it.

"Carlisle I can tell you that are in a state, just remember she is a fighter." Marcus said to the man in front of him. He walked in and then did Causis and last came in Aro.

"Aro, have you fed yet?" Carlisle asked the man in front of him who can clearly see that he is pissed.

"Yes, I have my good friend." Aro said with a false smile. Just as that was said Jasper came in nodded his head to the leaders and then turned to Carlisle.

"Father, come on out and help train. It is the only thing that is keeping you sane." He said and then left Carlisle following him.

"Would you like some extra people?" Causis said knowing that it will keep Aro's mind from slipping into madness.

"If you all would not mind, but that is up to you guys. How long has it been since you have been in battle?" Jasper asked.

"Its been a while, but I think it will be the only thing keeping Aro from going after that bitch." Causis said back.

"Ok, by your permission Aro would you like to train with us?" Jasper asked. Aro nodded his head and went out with the rest of the vampires and wolves to train. Marcus and Causis even went out there.

"Jasper, do not go easy on us. Or should I say we should not go easy on you." Causis said before laughing. After that day we have been a t it day and night with short breaks to hunt of alone time. The brothers were a great help and keep Angel off of their minds for a little bit. It has been two and half weeks since Angel have been gone.

Everyone heard Alice gasp as she was facing Char. He eyes glazed over and what ever it was it had her on her knees sobbing.

"Alice what did you see?" Edward asked but he knew just by what her mind played in his.

"Its to horror able, but in either way they will be here with in a day. Demetri is 2 minuets out." Alice said as she cried in Jaspers shirt.

"Alice was it about Angel?" Carlisle asked, when she gave no answer he once again went off the deep end, but calmed down by Jasper which was no feet in its self.

"Trust me Carlisle you do not want to know." Edward said to his father and to Aro him self.

"Lets go hunt in groups, Car, Peter and most of the Volturi you go and make sure you bring enough for the kings, there are thermoses in the kitchen, the rest of us will be in the woods, Carlisle you are with me." Jasper said out loud.

I Angelica Volturi Cullen is going to get my hands around some bitches necks, all three of them need to be locked away or something, just because they have me by a human that is bleeding is going to go into bloodlust? Human blood is repulsive to me. Now if it was an animal that would drive me nuts. The shackles are nothing but a pain, few newborns are going to die by my hands though, but not being able to feed that might cause a problem, So as I am being shackled to a newborn who is running like he has a limp. The one thing that I like is some one put a sundress on me which I am grateful.

"Stop we camp here, Angel do you know a place we can meet your darling family?" Maria asked as I was pulled roughly off my ride.

"The clearing where we play baseball, You know where that is Vicky, It was the last time you were with your mate, before he was killed by my family. Thank god for it too, or there would be more clusterfucks like you." I said to the red head in front of me. She lunged at me and I laughed in her face.

"I swear after I am down with the human, you are next on my list." Victoria said. I looked at her and then smiled.

"We will meet soon enough, I have all the time in the world to kill you." I said back at her as he fist plowed into my face, once again I laughed.

I registered that some one was holding out a cup of blood in front of me. I knew it was human. I did not take it. "Be it that way, bitch. I just wanted to make sure you see your family die, but before you do, I will keep something of you alive so you can watch me take Carlisle as my own." My estranged mother whispered to my ear.

I moved quick and swiped he feet from under her and I lunged at her "You will never touch my husband and mate if it is the last thing I do"

Constance looked over to me and laughed loudly. Getting up. She pulled me up and there some where there was a frame, I was shackled to that, my feet left hanging and that was it.

"So I am going to be a banner for you war?" I asked

"Yea, you can say that." Maria said to me.

"Hmmm, why not rip me to pieces? I am sure that would really piss them off even more, but hey whose complaining." I said back to my self.

"Bitch shut up. I can have that arranged by the way." Maria said back to me.

A little while later, I was kraken jokes mostly to my self when I felt a pair of hands go up my leg and touching things that was not theirs to touch. Pulling my legs up and twining my legs around his head and snapped it off and watched it roll in to a fire that was near by. I was laughing hard just watching the newborns body move around with out its head. Maria and Victoria took apart the newborn.

"Aww guys you just killed the play full mood I just had. You guys are such a mood killers." I said as they chained my legs to what ever it was they had me on. "Go, a head I can hang here no problem."

"Carlisle, they are heading to the baseball field." Alice said to every one just about.

"Ok, thank you Alice." I said back to her.

"OK , then lets roll follow me, or any one who knows where the field is at." Jasper said. They all took off and was at the clearing with 20 minuets.

I knew what I did last night took just about everything that I had, but what they did before we left was horrible. I looked up to see the three of them walking to me with evil glints in their eyes standing by me and around me they gave me the equivalent of a human's blanket party but vampire style. By the time they were done I had some pretty decent size bite marks and even some skin missing which they held on to in a bag just to piss my mate off and if I am sure my father, not to mention my family. They took me down from the contraption and we walked to the site, well they walked I stumbled.

I knew we were getting close I could tell my mate was in a state of constant pissed off and I could tell my father and uncles was there also, not to mention the rest of the Volturi.

"_This is not going to go well." _I thought to myself. I was quiet as they held me off into the woods and away from every one but I heard everything that was said.

"Where is my daughter, Constance?" Aro asked.

"Well, hmm… Here this is what is left of her." She said as she threw the bag to Aro, who by this time was seething in anger, but it was nothing of what was to come cause after the bag landing in front of him the first line of newborns came at them. Everything was in slow motion as I watched the first line go. I saw that Bella had got her shield up and was covering everyone on the field which me happy. I saw that my mate was ripping heads off and taken names after, my father was doing the same. Marcus was interesting to watch, he had one vampire in his hand and reached out and ripped a head off of another one. Causis was just plain awesome to watch, he really never got his hand dirty but that damn sword was making mince meat to many newborns. Who would have thought to put venom mixed into the metal to make it strong enough to cut through vampire flesh.

That line was taken care of cause of all of the gifted people that was standing with Carlisle. Jasper taking the most out. 2nd wave came and was taken care of just as the first had. I noticed that there was at least three more that can be unleashed, if they were controlled to do so, but they were so eager to join the fight they all ran in. I looked at them and felt out and with one last push of my gift the ground swallowed them up to their heads. I noticed that it was an opportunity that one of the Denali's girls took advantage.

"_Edward I know you can hear me, let them know that I am here and that is not me in the bag, please." _I thought out to him, by the sound of grunts they all heard.

I was unkindly dragged into the fight by Maria and Victoria, them knowing that just about all of the newborns was killed off as the purple smoke was floating in the air.

"Well Major, nice to see you once again." Maria said to every one.

"Not even close to how I feel about you, bitch. Let go of my sister." He said.

"_They are flight risks, have some people circle around." _I thought to Edward again, and I watched him nod to me. I saw Carlisle and my father some how had gotten a hold of my mother.

Before I know it Victoria went flying to Bella only to notice that she was not human, but a newborn at that. "Hello Vicky, surprised to see me like this?" Victoria hissed back and was ready to pounce on Bella, but did not make it cause of the shield, which only pissed Victoria off even more and they were whizzing in a fight.

I watched as Maria was getting antsy by my side, but that is ok cause she was having a stair down with Jasper. I had enough venom that ran down my arms I could pull the shackle off my wrists. I watched as Bella was slipping in her pissed off state and quickly as I could whip the chain at Victoria's head which it whipped around her neck to hold her in place. I had the other waiting. "Victoria, you are not going to win this and flitting around is only pissing off a very newborn Bella so stop pussy foot around and take your fate like you should. Bella remember your parents and what she did to them, and that should give you every once of confidence to take what is yours to take care of." I whispered to them. Before to long I heard metal sound of limbs and stuff being torn off and tossed into the fire. I watched as a red ball was being tossed around the field like it was a beach ball. I just shook my head and then turned on to the stair off.

"_Edward I hope there is blood near by, cause I am going to need it." _I thought to him again. He smiled and I watched as Carlisle took off into the woods, leaving my mother with Aro and my uncles surrounding her.

I collapsed on the ground not even moving as I heard footsteps coming up behind me. "Babe, take this and drink." I heard from Carlisle and I did what I was told and did another one, He had my skin that was gone back at me and I was healing I was good for now but not full.

"Thanks love, I know this was hard on you." I said to him and gave him a kiss.

"What did those bitches do to you?" He asked.

"You know how they were well think about it." Said back as I grabbed the chain and threw it to Jasper. Just as that was done Maria mad a break to escape but Peter and Char was in her way each one took an arm and pulled. Alice and Rose had her legs and pulled as that only left the head and torso. Jasper grabbed Maria's head twisted and pulled her head off and threw it in the fire. I turned around to look at my mother.

"Father and uncles, and Carlisle I want her one on one." I whispered.

"Love you are not strong enough to do so, they starved you." Carlisle whispered and I saw that my father and uncles agreed. "Fine but I want to rip her head off." I sat down and watched them take care of the woman in front of me and they were not taking big chunks off either, I watched them pull fingers and so on and by the time they were done there was just a head on a back bones.

"Guys you really left me anything, you guys are not fun." I said as I ripped her head off and threw the back bones in to the fire.

I bounced her head up into the air and caught it as I made sure she could watch what was going on. When her body was to ashes I tossed her head up and letting it land into the fire and watched it burn merrily.

Carlisle came up and wrapped his arms around me with his chin on top of my head. " I am sorry love that you went through that. I should have went with you." He said to me.

"Honey, you would not have taken them all either as for the latter in there tent chained well that was survival. I am happy you are not mad at me for all of those dam newborns they had paraded in. I had to endure it and all I could do was think it was you." I said to him as I turned around and gave him a kiss from heart and soul.

"You need to hunt still, come on we can go now and meet everyone back at home." He said to me which made me shiver. We took off into the woods and we each took down a couple of dears and a mountain lion.

Watching him hunt was just beautiful to watch. He was graceful to fault. I was awestruck of him as he came walking back to me with a smile that was all full of love. We ran back home to see that everyone was sitting in the living room talking.

"So who wants to tell stories!" I yelled loudly.

"Oh no you still have to pay for those pranks." Emmett said back. I heard a groan coming from Aro.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me you did not turn hair blond or pink?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Well Bella don't feel bad at least yours was blond, Causis was turned into a very bright almost neon pink for three months before she changed it back." Aro said while laughing. While Causis was scowling to me.

I laughed, "Well at least we knew where you were cause we could not even miss you for those three month's."

"Oh ok, you want to go down that road, remember in the early 80's and who was sang Thriller? Oh Michael Jackson. I have a very embarrassing tape of you and the whole guard doing that dance. Should we play it here cause I think I have it in the car just for these occasions." Causis said back to me.

I was horrified…. " Please don't, that was and still is embarrassing to think of." I whispered I was in no such luck cause as soon as I said that he flitted to the car and pulled the tape and gave it to Emmett and he put it in the tape deck and let it play.

Me and the guard hung our head in shame. Everyone was on the floor laughing at the group on the tape. I had to sit on my hands just not to go and wrap my hands around Causis's neck and throttle him.


	11. Chapter 11

Piece and Quiet? Not quite

It has been a few months since the last fight with my mom, it was a quiet peaceful time and I relished in it. Every so often, I was call back to Volturra on business.

"Honey I am home!" I yelled as I came into the house we had in Alaska, next to the Denali's place so we can keep in touch. Every one and I mean every one crowed around me with smiles and laughter. The one man that I had my eyes for was standing in the doorway of his den. I smiled at him as I gave every one a hug and stuff. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist with a hug that clearly said that I missed him the three weeks that I was gone.

"I missed you babe." I said to him as I kissed him again with passion and a lot of lust.

"Cut it out you two, go to your room, please." Jasper said with a smile and a half snicker.

I smiled big then and went into Carlisle study. "I have to talk to you anyway. Before the fun can start."

"So what happened?" He asked.

"There is a new sect of vampires, I ran into them while out on the mission. If the get to Romania and to where Vlad is at we are going to be in trouble. I told father that but he nodded his head and then waited for the report. Carlisle I am really scared this time." I said to him as we sat on the couch.

"I can see what you mean, Vlad has been itching to get his control back, and if it does humans will be in trouble, but I am sure your father will get right one it once he gets more information." He said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." I said back to him.


End file.
